


Practically human

by SuperxjinX



Series: It's not over [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Ballroom Dancing, Being Lost, Blood, Books, Dancing, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Heaven, Hell, Home, Human Emotions, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lost Love, Love, M/M, Memories, New expirience, Old Friends, Old Lovers, Other, Plants, Rating May Change, Regret, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, gabriel is an idiot, protective friends, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxjinX/pseuds/SuperxjinX
Summary: Two years have past since the Almighty cast Beelzebub and Gabriel from heaven's gates and the two have adapted in different ways.. if you can call it adapting..Meanwhile Crowley and Aziraphale are happy in their new home, living life quietly away from London.. well they were atleast until the Almighty summons Aziraphale back to London and their peaceful life gets turned upside down
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: It's not over [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509134
Comments: 71
Kudos: 80





	1. The summons

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Sorry you have had to wait so long for the last section of this series. This is a tough time of the year for me but in back 😃 
> 
> If you haven't read the previous parts you may want too as this probably won't make much sence if you don't
> 
> Anyway please enjoy :)

**_Two years ago_ **

Human's do not often notice the celestial, most of them would not even notice an angel if they stood right in front of them. So on the morning two years ago when the battle at heavens gate was abruptly ended by the Almighty, there was only one human who noticed a shift in the world as one of heaven's, and one of hells top dogs came tumbling to earth. That person was Anathema, as smart as the witch was even she did not understand the enormity of what had happened.

The orb like aura that carried Beelzebub, one of the princes of hell, had broken up close to the earth's surface, leaving the prince to freefall to the ground without much protection. If Beelzebub had been anything other than what they were, they would never have survived the fall.

When the prince woke the first thing they noticed was the cold, its sent prickling goosebumps across their exposed arms and legs. They sat up quickly, looking around themselves. It was dark where they were, they had been laying in that spot long enough for a few fallen leaves to cover their form. They brushed off the leaves somewhat irritably, climbing to their feet. They quickly grabbed their head, keeling over, a sharp pain beginning to throb at their temples.

What the hell is going on? Thought Beelzebub, righting themselves and starting to walk shakily from the crop of trees they had landed amongst. They had only been in heaven what felt like a moment ago, but judging by the time of day the prince knew that was not the case, it had been hours since the battle and they had no idea how they had ended up here.

The last thing they remembered was that damn angel Crowley loved so much grabbing their legs. Then a pin prick pain, then darkness. Beelzebub stopped walking, cradling their chest in their arms with a shiver. 

"This is ridiculous!" Groaned the prince.

When they reached the foot path they let out another groan, looking down at their boots which were now caped in mud. They clicked their fingers, wanting to be out of this place and go back to what they knew, but nothing happened. The prince blinked, surprised, clicking their fingers again, and again. It was no use, their magic was not coming to them. 

With growing dread the prince realized they were stranded where they were, on earth. Panic set in as they stood on the path looking at their hands. 

Earth.. no.. this can't be happening! Thought the prince. I don't belong here. 

They started walking again, the cold seeping further into their skin making them shake. They were beginning to feel lightheaded as their heart beat rapidly in their chest. 

Beelzebub felt fear for the first time in a long time as they exited the park. They saw a light on in a shop across the road from them and as their vision began to blur again they stumbled towards it. They tripped on the step at the door, falling forward and hitting their head on the wood with a thud, sliding down the door to the cold floor.

As they lay there fighting to stay awake they heard the door open and a shocked scream.

"Oh my goodness!" Came a femanine voice.

They felt hands on them then, lifting them from the cold concrete and dragging them into the warmth.

"Hey are you awake? Can you hear me" the voice said.

The voice sounded worried and Beelzebub tried to focus on it as they felt themselves being pulled back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the park Gabriel's orb had landed safely, leaving the Archangel laying on a patch of damp grass by the lake. A curious duck had waddled over and began pecking at his face. Gabriel's purple eyes opened at the unfamiliar sensation, seeing the duck and letting out a scream of surprise. He batted at the duck, knocking it sideways. It looked at him, gave him an indignant quack and waddled off back to the lake.

Gabriel sat up, rubbing the back of his head and looking around himself. He frowned when he realized where he was, climbing to his feet and dusting off his already soiled jacket. 

"What am I doing here?" He spoke out loud, standing at the edge of the lake.

He shook his head. It did not matter, what mattered was getting back to heaven, it seemed to have been hours since the battle and he had a serious bone to pick with Aziraphale.

He closed his eyes attempting to summon his wings but just as Beelzebub had found out earlier, nothing happened. He opened his eyes, squeezing his hands into fists and trying again, nothing. 

"What?!" 

He clamped his teeth together, concentrating with all his might, but nothing. When he opened his eyes again a small huddle of ducks were bobbing on the lakes surface watching him. He frowned at them, turning his back. He started to feel panic, as he patted down his usually angelic form. It felt wrong, different, like all his holy energy had been taken from him. As he came to this realization the first sparks of anger came to life in his chest. 

He looked up at the dark sky, feeling himself begin to tremble.

"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" He screamed into the open air. "WHY?! WHAT DID I DO? I WAS ONLY DOING WHAT WAS NEEDED.. I.. I was only protecting you.."

He waited for an answer but only received silence. She had never ignored him before, he felt a tightness in his chest he had never felt before, a hole opening up and no matter how hard he clutched his chest it did not fade. He dropped to his knees into the mud, lowered his head and began to weep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Present day_ **

It was early morning in summerset, the sun had just begun to rise above the bluff, rays landing on a perfect little cottage, its garden full of life and its inhabitants fast asleep.

Aziraphale and Crowley slept, tangled in each others arms, dreaming of nothing.

_ Aziraphale _

The angels eyes fluttered open at the familiar voice. He felt his husbands arm around him and smiled snuggling into the demons side. Crowley's now shoulder length hair tickling his nose, his smile widened.

_ Aziraphale _

This time he sat up quickly, causing Crowley to stir but not wake. He looked around the darkened room. 

"Hello?" He whispered.

_ You must return to London, Aziraphale. Your services are required.. immediately _

"Lord? What is it?" He spoke a little louder, causing Crowley to groan in annoyance.

She did not speak again and Aziraphale found himself frozen to the spot, heart hammering in his chest. Crowely opened his yellow eyes, blinking away sleep as he focused on his husband.

"Ngh..mmmm.. angel what's the matter" he grumbled, sitting himself up.

Aziraphale looked at him, his blue eyes wide, making Crowley gulp. 

"Angel?" He asked, placing his hand on Aziraphale's leg.

"It was her.. Crowley.. its time"

Crowley felt fear envelope his heart.

"Are you sure?" He asked, hoping his angel was mistaken.

Aziraphale just nodded his head, clutching Crowley's hand tightly.

"She said I must return to London.. immediately"

Crowley bit his lip, taking in his husbands scared face.

"Well.. shit"


	2. A shock for the angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to you all :D
> 
> Please enjoy

"This is bullshit!" Cried Crowley, following his husband from room to room as the angel busied himself with getting ready to leave.

"Language dear!" Scolded the angel, taking a moment to poke the aggravated demon on the nose.

Crowley batted his hand away, grabbing onto the angels waist to stop him from flitting around.

"Please angel. You have to let me come with you. Your crazy if you think I am staying behind!"

"Crowley" said Aziraphale, allowing the demon to pull him closer. "I'm not about to make the same mistakes I made two years ago. I am due back in London anyway to see to the shop. I will be careful, my love"

Crowley just stared down at Aziraphale, the angel let out a sigh, reaching up and removing the demons shades. He saw the worry in his husbands eyes and bit his lip before stretching up to place a kiss to his mouth. Crowley's eyes slid closed, returning the kiss eagerly. They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other close, lost in the kiss. Aziraphale pulled away, Crowley held onto him.

"Dear.."

"At least take your phone!" Said Crowley, letting Aziraphale go long enough to grab the phone from the side and place it into his hand.

Aziraphale looked down at the mobile, giving it the kind of look you give something unsanitary. He looked back up at his husband but Crowley just shook his head. 

"You're taking it. You have barely used it since I got it for you. At least have it on you so I can call" begged the demon. 

"Alright love, I shall" 

Crowley pulled him close again, kissing him deeply, wishing that he could persuade his angel against going. The kiss quickly grew heated as Crowley started to kiss at the angels neck, causing Aziraphale to let out small moans.

The front door bell rang and this time Crowley let out a moan, a moan of frustration. 

"That will be Ms Fran" said Aziraphale, wriggling out of the demons grip.

Crowley put his shades back on taking the angels jacket before Aziraphale could. He helped Aziraphale put it on before walking him to the door.

"I won't be longer than a couple of days. I will be back in time for the ball" said the angel.

"Nghhh.. do we have to go to that thing?" Asked Crowley.

"Of course! We were invited! People are very fond of your plants darling" replied the angel. "Plus Ms Fran is relying on you"

Fran was a human who owned a florist in the village. She had spotted Crowley's garden a few months after they moved in. She had been in awe of how lush Crowley's plants seemed to be and they had hit it off quite quickly. Crowley now helped out at the florist in his free time and he and Fran were to have a stall at the pre ball fair.

"I know" groaned Crowley. "I'm.. I'm just worried"

"I know love. I will be back before you know it"

"You said that last time"

Aziraphale looked at his husband, feeling the familiar sensation of guilt in his chest. 

"I mean it this time" he said, reaching up and cupping Crowley's cheek.

Crowley let out a strange noise, leaning down and kissing Aziraphale again. The doorbell rang again, reluctantly Crowley stepped back, opening the door for Aziraphale to leave. 

"Hey Zira!" Chirped Fran, when the door opened.

"Hello Ms Fran, I hope you are well" he greeted.

"I will be when Anthony gets his butt out the door. We have a stall to set up!" She laughed.

Crowley rolled his eyes grabbing his keys from the side and stepping out the door after his husband.

"C'mon then" he said, mockingly pushing her towards the Bentley. "You want a lift angel?"

"No thankyou love, I am more than happy to walk" replied the angel.

"Ngk.. o-okay.."

The trio walked down the garden path, Aziraphale closed the gate behind them before kissing his husband goodbye one last time. He waved them goodbye, walking off towards the train station. Crowley watched him go through the rear view mirror, a pit opening in his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beezlebub watched through the window as the countryside sped by. They were on a train bound for Somerset, they had been dragged into going by a woman named Jane. Jane was the woman who had found the prince half unconscious and bleeding on their shop doorstep two years ago. She had dragged them in, cleaned them up and fed them. She had never called anyone and Beelzebub had appreciated that.

She had taken the prince in, offering them a place to stay and a job, never asking to many questions, seeming to be content with the company. For a while Beelzebub had planned to leave, waiting for their strength to return and their magic. Although they had became stronger, their magic had not returned and after awhile they had become comfortable in this humans company. They had found a friend in this human and after so many millennia being without one they were not willing to give her up.

So they stayed, living in the shop in London. Learning about a fashion known as gothic and realizing that they really liked it. Learning to live amongst the humans and noticing that they weren't so bad. In truth Beelzebub had not felt so close to happy in a long time, sometimes late at night when Beelzebub and Jane would sit up by the fire sharing a drink and a laugh, they would forget that they even belonged in hell.

They were so lost in their thoughts they did not notice Jane sit back down beside them. Jane had to nudge the prince with her elbow to get their attention.

"Coffee?" She asked, handing Beelzebub a cup anyway. "Not long now, I'm so happy you agreed to come! This is the first year I'm having a stall at the fair and I really appreciate the help"

"Don't mention it" mumbled Beelzebub, looking back out the window. 

They jumped slightly as a train heading the other way rattled passed the window. They caught a glimpse of white hair.. a bowtie? They blinked, craning their neck as the train shot out of sight. 

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Jane, noticing the look on Beelzebub's face. "You look like you saw a ghost"

"Not a ghost" said Beelzebub, still looking out the window. "Something else entirely.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a few minor miracles Aziraphale made it to London before lunch time. As he left the station he breathed in the air, closing his eyes and listening to the busy noise of the city. He had missed it here, his last visit had been over nine months ago. He and Crowley had truly thrown themselves into country life, getting to know the community and enjoying the peace of it. The angel still missed the rushed and chaotic city life though.

He thought of his husband as he climbed onto a bus to Soho, he had been so worried when the angel had left. Aziraphale pulled his phone from his pocket, checking for messages. There was nothing and he let out a sigh. Crowley was probably helping Ms Fran collect the plants from her shop for the fair. Aziraphale had encouraged the demon to be more involved with the humans of the village, knowing that Crowley did actually enjoy the company of people. 

When they had been invited to the winter ball Aziraphale had been quite excited. The idea of dressing for the occasion, the food and dancing, of course. Crowley, on the other hand, was not so sure but he would go along anyway for Aziraphale's sake. 

He let his mind wonder to what the Lord wanted from him. Since that morning he had heard nothing more and he was beginning to become suspicious. 

He got off the bus at Soho, smiling widely when he saw the bookshop come into view. He reached the door, trying it and finding it locked. Anathema must be out, he reached into his pocket to retrieve the key when he felt a tug on his trouser leg.

He looked down to see a young child looking up at him, holding the leg of his trousers. He knelt down so he was at eye level with the child, who turned out to be a little girl.

"Hello there sweetheart" greeted the angel.

He smiled at her as she continued to stare at him. He put his hand behind her ear.

"What do we have here?!" 

He pulled his hand away and was holding onto a hard boiled sweet. The girl smiled taking it from him.

"Are you lost little one?" Asked the angel looking around for the girls parents.

She shook her head grabbing onto his hand and tugging slightly. Aziraphale stood, looking down at the child before looking to the bookshop. He felt her begin to tug on his arm again, more persistent this time.

"You want me to follow you?" He asked.

She nodded, tugging again and this time Aziraphale began to walk with her. She let go of his hand running ahead, looking back every so often to see if he was following. He followed after her, looking over his shoulder as they left the main street, going through an alley and into a more industrial area. She ran under a bridge and out of sight, Aziraphale picked up his pace. When he reached the bridge the child was nowhere in sight.

He stood still for a moment, looking around himself for any sign if the child. Something hit his head and bounced off. He let out an 'ouch' rubbing the spot and looking up. There was someone standing on the railing of the bridge, teetering on the edge.

Aziraphale squinted up at them, as more debris fell from the ledge. It only took him a moment to realize who it was, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Gabriel?!" He said.

Aziraphale watched as the Archangel let himself fall forward making no move to summon his wings. As Aziraphale stood beneath him, his breath caught in his throat, Gabriel began to fall.


	3. Old acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :)

Aziraphale watched with shock and horror as Gabriel stepped off the bridge into the air. The Principality did not think as he summoned his wings and flew upwards towards Gabriel. He gave no thought to being seen by any human, too consumed with the natural instinct to save the Archangel.

He caught hold of Gabriel halfway down, the weight of the Archangel sent them both tumbling out of control. At the last moment Aziraphale was able to right himself, beating his wings to stop them hitting the floor with deadly impact. 

He looked down at Gabriel who had his eyes squeezed shut in the angels arms. Aziraphale frowned, dropping Gabriel to the floor with a thud. 

"What the heavens do you think you are doing?!" Scolded the angel, arms crossed over his chest.

Gabriel pushed himself up on his elbows and it was only then that Aziraphale realized he was crying. His frown faltered, he squatted beside his ex boss, trying to see his face. 

"Gabriel?" 

Aziraphale reached out placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel spun round shoving Aziraphale away from him, the angel fell back landing on his backside. 

"WHY? WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!" Gabriel yelled, now on his knees facing Aziraphale.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, climbing back to his feet.

"Well, you are foolish if you thought I would do otherwise. I will ask again. What were you thinking?" Said Aziraphale calmly.

Gabriel swayed where he knelt and at that moment the smell of liquor hit the principalities nostrils. 

"Are you drunk?" Asked Aziraphale.

"Wassit matter.. nothing matters anymore" mumbled Gabriel, still swaying.

Aziraphale stared down at the drunk Archangel. He was a mess, his clothes soiled and smelling. Surprised, Aziraphale realized that Gabriel was still wearing the same clothes he had worn two years ago. He shook his head, reaching down to pull Gabriel to his feet.

"What'ya doing?" Grumbled Gabrel, trying to pull away.

Aziraphale's grip was strong, keeping hold of Gabriel to stop him from falling back to the ground.

"I'm not leaving you here in this sorry state. You need to sober up" said Aziraphale.

"Can't do that.. no magic"

Aziraphale blinked. Surely that could not be true? The serum was only supposed to last a few days.. not two years! He shook his head again, beginning to drag Gabriel in the direction of the bookshop when he stopped. The shop did not have the facilities he needed. There was only one other place he could think of taking him.

Aziraphale felt Gabriel go limp in his grip, he had passed out. With a sigh of frustration, Azirapahle pulled Gabriel's arm over his shoulder. He began to drag him towards Mayfair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached the apartment building within the hour. It was a difficult journey for the angel, holding up Gabriel was one thing but the stare's were another. After a few awkward nods at curious humans, Aziraphale decided to use a block to stop them from being seen. He wished that he had put more effort into learning to teleport over the centuries, but it was never a talent he possessed.

He finally managed to get into the apartment building and drag the unconscious Gabriel up the stairs, he dropped him on the floor when he reached the front door of Crowley's old flat. He let out a huff looking down at the Archangel.

"You are always causing me trouble" he mumbled, straightening his bow tie.

He knocked on the door and waited, after about three minutes of waiting he rang the bell. He could sense the demon was home so he knocked again. After a little while he heard the sound of feet heading towards the door and he straightened.

Edwin opened the front door and instantly Aziraphale knew something was off. The demon had large bags under his orange eyes and his usual put together style was gone, he looked frazzled and half dressed. It only took the demon a moment to fix his facial expression and offer the angel a wide smile.

"Aziraphale! Hey! I was not expecting to see you" he smiled.

"Hello Edwin. Are you quite alright?" Asked the angel.

Edwin openly ignored the question looking down and noticing the pile of Archangel on his doorstep.

"I don't mean to be rude Aziraphale.. but what the fuck is that?"

"Well, you see.. that.." said Aziraphale, ignoring the bad language and looking down at Gabriel. "That is Gabriel"

Aziraphale frowned down at the Archangel before clearing his throat and looking back at Edwin.

"I do not mean to intrude.. but would it be a bother if we came in? I need to clean him up" asked the angel.

Edwin looked down at Gabriel then back at Aziraphale, forcing a smile onto his face he stepped aside to let them in.

"Your not intruding at all" 

"Oh! Thankyou Edwin" beamed Aziraphale, scooping to grab onto Gabriel, dragging him inside. 

"Though, I don't know why you are helping him. After everything he did" said Edwin, watching Aziraphale drag Gabriel in.

"I do not feel I have much choice, unfortunately" replied the angel.

He pulled Gabriel down the hall to the bathroom, sitting him up against the tub and kneeling in front of him. Edwin stood in the doorway, his arms crossed, a look of amusement on his face.

Aziraphale gently patted Gabriel's face hoping to wake him but it was no use. He let out another sigh. Edwin walked up beside him and before he could stop him the demon struck the Archangels face hard, causing Gabriel's eyes to fly open.

"Edwin!" Gasped Aziraphale.

"What? It worked.. and you can't say he doesn't deserve it"

Aziraphale bit his lip, looking back at Gabriel.

"Aziraphale?" Groaned the Archangel.

"I see you have sobered up some. You are a mess Gabriel. Have a bath and then we'll talk"

"Where have you brought me?" Gabriel asked casting a dark look towards Edwin. "Into some demons lare?!"

"Well judging by the way you smell  **_mate_ ** you shouldn't be so picky!" Said Edwin through gritted teeth.

Gabriel's jaw dropped then tightened. Aziraphale stood before anymore words could be said, standing between the two.

"Edwin, please.." he stepped towards the demon, who settled their orange eyes on him. "Maybe we could borrow some clothes?"

Edwin looked from Aziraphale back to Gabriel, he closed his eyes with a sigh, Aziraphale noticed he looked very tired.

"Fine" mumbled Edwin walking away from the bathroom. 

Aziraphale waited for him to be down the hall then clicked the door shut, turning back to Gabriel.

"Why did you bring me here Aziraphale?" Asked Gabriel, climbing unsteadily to his feet.

"Would you have preferred for me to leave you where you were?" Asked Aziraphale in return.

"I would have preferred it if you had just left me be" said Gabriel.

"What? Suicide? Do not be so ridiculous! I still don't understand what you were thinking!" Exclaimed the principality.

Gabriel didn't say anything, he looked away from the angel, avoiding eye contact, his jaw set. Aziraphale waited a moment before shaking his head and walking to the sink, retrieving a towel from the cupboard. He clicked his fingers, hot water began to fill the tub.

"Clean yourself up" said Aziraphale, his voice somewhat softer, heading for the door.

"She has abandoned me" said Gabriel his voice barely above a whisper. 

Aziraphale stopped, his hand on the door knob. He bit his lip turning back to Gabriel.

"She hasn't spoken to me since I woke up in this place.. she has left me.. left me with this human body" Gabriel continued.

Aziraphale began to fidget with his waistcoat, seeing Gabriel like this was difficult. There was no reason why it should be, after everything the Archangel had put him through but something about Gabriel's eyes caused Aziraphale discomfort. 

"I remember being at the gate. We fought, you and I.. then you.." Gabriel grit his teeth, this time making eye contact with Aziraphale. "You injected me with something!"

Aziraphale shifted his weight, not truly knowing how to respond to the accurate accusation.

"I had to stop you" said Aziraphale.

"Did you? Well I guess the almighty agreed with you. Seeing as I am still here. No magic. Human body.." 

"She wanted you to learn some humanity" 

"Oh really?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. " what could I possibly learn from these humans? I am an Archangel" 

"I believe there is a lot you can learn from them" stated Aziraphale. "Discorperating yourself would have gotten you nowhere. It is a sin"

Aziraphale jumped when Gabriel threw his head back with harsh laughter.

"A sin!? And what about you and your demon? What you two have is more sin worthy than anything else I have ever seen!" 

Aziraphale stepped forward, anger igniting in his sky blue eyes and despite himself Gabriel stepped back, legs hitting the tub.

"Do not speak of what Crowley and I have. You have no right! After everything you have done to me you have no bloody right" Azirapahle said the words through gritted teeth, causing Gabriel to swallow thickly. "Now clean yourself up, i have a call to make" 

Aziraphale turned on his heels, stomping towards the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry" 

Aziraphale froze.

"For whatever pain I caused you. I am sorry, Aziraphale"

Aziraphale let out a small noise, not looking back, he left the room, leaving Gabriel alone.

Once outside, he pressed his back to the door, bringing his hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. The anger he had felt moments ago slowly dying. He had not expected an apology, not from Gabriel. He was not sure he believed it, he shook his head again. What a day this was turning out to be.

He stepped away from the door, heading down the hall to the living room.

"Edwin?" He called.

There was only silence, he stood in the middle of the room looking around. He smiled to himself, it was strange to be back but he realized that he had missed this small apartment. Edwin had not made many changes, but there were definite signs of the demons presence. Clothes messily thrown over the sofa, a large stack of CDs on the coffee table and a picture on mantle piece.

He walked over to the photo, picking it up for a closer inspection. In the photo was Edwin, his eyes instantly recognisable, and a young woman with beautiful red hair. They were smiling, the way Edwin was looking at the woman made Aziraphale's heart warm. He jumped when a hand snatched the picture away from him. He turned to see Edwin.

"Are all angel's so snoopy or is it just you?" Asked the demon, a touch of venom to his voice.

"Ah.. uhh.. my apologies! I was just coming to see if you had found some clothes for Gabriel" explained Aziraphale, feeling rather embarrassed.

Edwin pointed to a small pile on the armchair, all black.

"Not his usual get up but he will look somewhat better in those" said Edwin, keeping the photo close to his chest.

"Ah! Thankyou Edwin" smiled the angel. "I just need to make a quick phone call"

Edwin nodded, his usual smile absent as he walked from the room to give the angel some privacy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley pulled the Bentley up beside the plot that would be his and Frans stall. Fran hopped out, walking round the back to retrieve the plants. Crowley got out, stretching his arms above his head. A group of young children ran past, one boy, in his excitement tripped. Crowley caught him before he hit the ground, pulling him back up to his feet.

"Careful there!" Said Crowley, a smile on his face.

"Thanks mister" said the boy, before running to catch up to his friends.

Crowley watched him go, smiling as he saw the children running from stall to stall, shouting excitedly. He turned to find Fran staring at him, a smirk on her lips.

"What?" Said Crowley, opening the boot.

"Your good with kids y'know. You and Zira ever thought about having any?" She asked.

Crowley's mouth became a tight line at the thought. It was true, he loved children but it would be impossible for him and his husband to have any, them being immortal and all.

"Emm.. ngh.. no" he stuttered.

"Why not? I think you would both make great dads" she smiled.

He opened his mouth to lie when his phone began to ring in his pocket. Saved by the bell, he thought as he retrieved it. He walked a little way from the stall before answering.

"Aziraphale! How are you my sweet?" He greeted.

"Hello Crowley dear! I er.. I'm quite well"

"What's the matter?" 

Crowley could tell instantly that something was wrong and he felt his heart pick up speed.

"Well.."

"Angel. Do you need me? I'll come to you right now" he said, turning towards the Bentley.

"No! No Crowley, I am alright. I'm with Edwin in fact and.."

Aziraphale said another name but he had said it so quietly the demon could not tell what he had said. 

"Who?"

He heard Aziraphale clear his throat nervously.

"Gabriel" he finally said.

"WHAT?!" Crowley yelled, causing Fran to look over.

"Crowely.. he is in such a state.. he is still practically human and.. and he tried to kill himself" 

"You should have let him do it!" Growled the demon.

"Crowley.."

"I know. I know. You could never do such a thing.. So what now?"

"I believe this is why the Almighty wanted me back here. To save him. I think that I should come home"

"Excellent! Great idea! Leave him there and come back to me" agreed the demon.

"No Crowley. I feel that I must bring Gabriel with me" said the angel, without seeing him Crowley knew he was fidgeting. "Oh, and i think i should bring Edwin back also. He seems very.. off"

"Ngk.. uhh.. a.. fine.." Grumbled Crowley. "Just get back as soon as possible so we can deal with this together"

"Yes my love. Oh and Crowley. I miss you very much dear"

Crowley's cheeks grew red and he could not help but smile.

"I miss you always angel" he replied before the line went dead.

He let out a harsh sigh, pushing his shades up and pinching the bridge of his nose. This did not bode well.. Gabriel. The name made his lips curl. To be stuck with that piece of shit was definitely not on Crowley's agenda that week.

He let his glasses fall back over his eyes as he turned back to the stall. 

For a moment Crowley was sure he was hallucinating. Standing at the stall talking to Fran was a lady dressed in black from head to toe and beside her, dressed in a similar fashion was.. Beelzebub?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. All together now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters before the drama truly begins 🙄😋
> 
> Please enjoy <3

Crowley honestly could not believe his eyes. He blinked twice to make sure it was not a trick of the light. It wasn't, Beelzebub stood not ten feet away, chatting to Fran. Crowley just stood, frozen, staring at the prince of hell.

Beelzebub smiled, turning to say something to the woman they were with when they caught sight of the frozen demon. Shaded yellow eyes met Azure and Beelzebub's smile vanished. Before Crowley could move, Beelzebub had grabbed the woman's hand and dragged them away from Fran.

Crowley walked back over to the stall to stand beside Fran. 

"How great are their outfits?!" Smiled Fran, watching Beelzebub and the woman walk away.

"Yeah.." mumbled Crowley, not having heard what she had said.

"Anthony? You good? Who was on the phone?" Asked Fran, noticing how distracted Crowley was.

"Uh..ngk.. umm" 

"Dude. Your stuttering more than usual. Should I be worried?" 

"Er.. no. No. I'm fine" he replied.

Beezlebub and the woman walked to a plot across from them and had started to pull piles of clothing from the suitcases they had. 

"Well let's set up then! People are already starting to show up" said Fran, nudging Crowley.

Crowley nodded picking up a box and beginning to unload.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours had passed, the stalls were set up and the people began to pile in. Beelzebub was trying their best to stay hidden behind a clothes rail.

"That guy over there keeps staring at you" said Jane.

"I know!" Replied Beelzebub, trying not to make eye contact with Crowley.

"He's hot!" Said Jane.

Beelzebub gave her an impatient look.

"Why don't you go and say hi. He might be single" she said.

"He's not" said Beelzebub sharply. "And i would rather not speak to him"

"Wait. You know him?" Asked Jane, her eyes widening.

Beelzebub nodded, trying to duck down lower. They could not believe Crowley was here. Beelzebub had managed to go two years without bumping into anyone from hell, so to see Crowley here unsettled then deeply.

"I've never met anyone that you know" observed Jane, looking over at Crowley.

"There's a good reason for that" grumbled Beezlebub.

"Beez.. you can go say hello. I can handle things here" 

"No"

Jane sighed, her small friend had always been so shut off.

"Okay. Well would you go grab some coffee? I'm lagging and we still have hours left" asked Jane.

"Fine" said Beelzebub.

Beelzebub walked quickly to the coffee van, managing to slip away whilst Crowley was talking to the human he was with. They let out a sigh as they began to queue.

"Beelzebub?" 

Beelzebub froze. Oh please no.. they thought. They turned slowly to find Crowley standing just behind them.

"I knew it! I can't believe it's you!" Crowley practically shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Hissed Beezlebub, looking around themselves.

No one had stopped to look but it did not stop the panic from building in their chest. They stepped out of the queue, grabbing Crowley's wrist and dragging him around the coffee van out of sight.

"What are you doing here?!" Growled Beezlebub.

"I could say the same to you! I live here, what's your excuse?" 

"I.. I er.." stuttered Beelzebub.

While the prince of hell struggled to find something to say Crowley found himself looking at them up and down. They looked different, there was colour to their cheeks which was strange to Crowley's eyes as the prince had always been sickly pale. Their skin was clear from the terrible scabs and sores that usually adorned it and, although they were wearing loose fit clothes, Crowley could not help but notice the slight swell of their chest, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Snapped Beelzebub, after Crowley stared for a little too long.

"Uh ngk.. nothing! You just look different" explained Crowley, feeling rather awkward. 

Beelzebub frowned, folding their arms over their chest.

"And?"

"No and. You look good Beez. That woman you were with?"

"Jane" said Beelzebub, their voice softening a touch.

"Jane" smiled Crowley.

"What do you want Crowley?" There was defeat in the princes voice.

Crowley lifted his hands in front of him.

"Nothing! I was just shocked to see you" he said. "I thought you would have returned to hell by now"

"I can't! I'm practically human" said Beezlebub, the coldness returning to their voice.

"Ah" said Crowley, looking at his feet.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, Crowley staring down at his feet and Beelzebub hugging their chest. 

"I have to go" Beelzebub spoke, breaking the silence.

They began to walk away.

"Wait Beez. I live close to here. The cottage just outside of the village. You should come by" 

"Why would I do that?" 

Crowley didn't really know how to respond. He felt guilty for putting Beelzebub in this situation. They had helped him greatly in getting Aziraphale back from heaven and he felt he owed them.

"Just give it a thought. Your welcome at my home"

Beelzebub's eyes widened, taking on a shine. They quickly corrected their expression, wrinkling their nose before they stomped away. Crowley watched them go until they were out of sight.

"Well.. that was a thing"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale imagined that if he had nightmares they would be very similar to the day he was having. 

After informing Gabriel that they were to be returning to his and Crowley's cottage and then having to convince a rather put out Edwin to join them, he had gone back to the bookshop long enough to leave a note to Anathema to explain his absence. He felt badly for not seeing her but he knew she would understand. He had only had a moment to look around the shop and see all the changes Anathema had made, there weren't many but enough for the angel to notice. She had fitted cameras around for added security and there was a table by the door full of crystals. Aziraphale did not mind, he had told her that is was partly hers now and he was happy she was making the most of it.

He was now at the train station with Gabriel and Edwin and the two had been bickering the entire journey there. 

"Can't believe I'm traveling with the likes of you" mutteres Edwin, glaring at Gabriel.

"What did you say demon?!" Snapped Gabriel.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes pulling out his pocket watch. He had barely been in London for half a day and he was already leaving. He bit his lip as he pocketed the watch, he was a little crestfallen to be leaving so soon but he felt that getting back to Crowley was the best decision. They could deal with this together, he would not try to handle things alone again.

"What do you mean bad taste?!" Edwin cried, pulling Aziraphale back to reality. 

"These clothes.. they are too tight! And black.. have you not heard of colour?" Questioned Gabriel, pulling at the jeans he wore.

"Well sorry fatty! I think you look better like that anyway" answered Edwin, not sounding sorry at all.

"Fatty?!" Said Gabriel, shocked.

"Lord give me strength" whispered Aziraphale as he looked desperately out for the train.

"What even is a Ramones anyway?" Asked Gabriel, looking down at the band shirt he wore.

"Its a band! Jeez, your so ignorant" growled Edwin.

"Ah yes. Crowley likes those. Bebop!" Chirped Aziraphale.

Gabriel just gave him a blank stare.

"Yes exca- wait.. what did you say?" Said Edwin raising an eyebrow.

"THE TRAIN" Aziraphale said a little to loudly. 

The train pulled up to the station, the trio climbed aboard, Aziraphale taking a seat by the window and Gabriel sitting opposite him. Edwin stood for a moment looking at the pair, Azirapahle patted the seat beside him. The demon looked at the seat, a slight smile on his lips before he looked at Gabriel. He let out a huff and stomped away to sit on a seat further down the train. Aziraphale felt his smile fade. 

This was going to be a long journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley had been home for just under an hour when he felt his angels presence approaching the cottage. He jumped up from the sofa, hurrying to the front door and pulling it open before Aziraphale could get his key out.

"Angel! I missed you" said Crowley, pulling his husband into a tight embrace.

Aziraphale let out a laugh, returning the hug happily.

"I have only been gone half a day my dear" smiled the angel.

"Too long" mumbled Crowley before kissing Aziraphale deeply.

Edwin and Gabriel both looked elsewhere at this show of affection. After a moment passed and the couple did not seem to be parting, Edwin cleared his throat. Crowley pulled away, somewhat reluctantly and rested his eyes on the orange eyed demon. 

"Ed! It's been too long" greeted the copper haired fallen angel.

"Yeah, it really has" replied Edwin, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Then, Crowley's intense yellow eyes rested on Gabriel. The Archangel had been standing back, not really knowing what to do with himself as everyone said their greetings. The smile on Crowley's face disappeared as purple eyes met yellow. You could almost see the demons haunches bristle. Aziraphale quickly stepped in front of Crowley.

"Shall we all go inside dear? Its rather brisk and im sure we would all like a hot drink to ease off the chill" said Aziraphale taking Crowley's hand.

Crowley nodded, pulling his gaze away from Gabriel to smile at his angel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the hot drinks had been served and drank, Crowley took Edwin up to the second floor to show him to his room. As they walked down the hall to the spare bedroom Edwin found himself looking at all the photos decorating the walls. He stopped walking when he spotted a wedding photo, Crowley looked amazing with his red and black suit and Aziraphale looked quite dashing himself. Edwin felt the lump returning to his throat as he stood and stared at the photo.

"Eds?"

He heard Crowley call from the bedroom. He pulled his eyes away from the photo, hurrying down the hall. He entered the bedroom letting out a whistle at the interior, it was clear the angel had been in charge of the decorating.

"This is you. Hope it's alright?" Said Crowley, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's brilliant, thankyou" replied Edwin, dropping his bag by the foot of the bed.

Crowley was staring at him quite intently, despite his best efforts he could not help but squirm under the serpents gaze.

"You okay Eds?" Asked Crowley.

"Uh.. yeah fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Said Edwin, a little too quickly. 

Crowley frowned, removing his glasses from his face.

"I don't know.. Aziraphale said.. you look tired Eds" explained Crowley.

Edwin bit his lip, looking away from Crowley's face.

"It's er.. it's just been a long day.." mumbled the orange eyed demon.

Crowley let out a breath through his nose, taking a step towards his fellow demon. He reached out placing a hand on Edwins shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Get some sleep. Your probably going to need it. Aziraphale wants to make a dinner for everyone tomorrow night.. it should be.. interesting" 

They both laughed.

Meanwhile, down in the living room Aziraphale was busy making up a bed for Gabriel on the sofa. Gabriel stood awkwardly by the window.

"Well I do hope this is comfortable enough" said Aziraphale, plumping the pillow. "I can miracle another pillow if you wish?"

Gabriel looked at the sofa, his mouth becoming a thin line. Aziraphale waited a moment, when Gabriel did not speak he began to fidget.

"Er.. well.. goodnight Gabriel" 

"Wait" 

Aziraphale stopped in the doorway to the living room looking back at the Archangel.

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You should hate me! After everything I have done to you and.. and Crowley. But here you are, making me a bed in your home" 

Aziraphale stared wide eyed for a moment before letting out a sigh, a smile on his lips.

"We are angels Gabriel. We do not hate"

Gabriel looked at his feet, unable to bear the kindness in the principalities eyes.

"That's not true.." he mumbled.

Aziraphale tilted his head. Gabriel said no more as he sat on the makeshift bed. Aziraphale nodded, feeling slightly awkward. He left the room, pulling the door closed behind him and heading up the stairs to find Crowley.

He found his husband in their bedroom. Crowley sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window into the night.

"Are you alright my love?" Asked the angel as he entered the room.

Crowley pulled his eyes away from the window, giving his angel a warm smile. He patted the bed beside him, beckoning Aziraphale over. The angel did not hesitate, shrugging off his jacket and climbing into the bed next to Crowley.

Crowley wasted no time wrapping his arms around Aziraphale, pulling him down so that they laid facing each other. 

"Do you think it was the best idea bringing Gabriel back here?" Asked Crowley, running his fingers through Aziraphale's curls. 

"I could not leave him there Crowley, he was in such a state" explained Aziraphale.

"Hmm.. well what we gonna do with him now?"

"I'm not too sure.. the lord said she wanted him to learn some humanity. So i suppose i will just try to show him some" said Aziraphale. "I have started to wonder what has become of Beelzebub as well"

"About that"

"What?"

"I saw them. Today at the fair"

Aziraphale's eyes widened at the news, he began to sit up.

"They are here?! Oh gosh.. oh no" 

Crolwey rolled his eyes pulling his angel back down.

"It's alright angel. They aren't a threat. Like Gabriel, they have no magics"

"Somehow that does not make me feel any better about them being here" grumbled Aziraphale.

"Y'know angel, they helped me alot when you lost your memory. If it wasn't for them Hastur would have done me in and I would never have gotten to you" explained the demon. 

"I see.." whispered Aziraphale, beginning to fidget.

Crowley took the angels fidgeting hands in his own, placing a kiss on his forehead. Aziraphale wriggled closer, taking Crowley's lips in a deep kiss. It did not take long for the kiss to grow heated as it always did with the couple. Crowley groaned, desperately unbuttoning Aziraphale's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. The angel returned the favour pulling Crowley's top over his head, before spreading kisses and soft nips across the demons chest.

"I have missed you angel" Crowley purred between kisses. "I need you"

"whatever you want my love" Aziraphale breathes out.

Before long they were undressed, bodies tangled together, lost in one another. They forgot about their worries. If only for a night. They were together and really in their minds, that's all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Dreams and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm running late today
> 
> But as always
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Gabriel lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling. His mind was reeling and sleep escaped him. He was overwhelmed by the events of the day and it made him think about his time on earth. 

He had been lost for over two years. After he had realized that the Almighty had abandoned him he had not known what to do. He could not interact with the humans, their way of living confused him and in some way disgusted him. It had not taken him long to discover alcohol, happy that it numbed his feelings and made each day easier to get through. After two years of being drunk and lost he had decided to just end it. He had reached a point where he had not cared anymore. He knew that suicide was a sin and that he would probly be denied heaven for it, but at that point he felt he had no choice.. he would have tried anything to get back home.

Then Aziraphale had appeared out of nowhere, saving his life and sobering him up. Taking him in and cleaning him up, he knew he did not deserve it. He had treated the principality like a traitor and a dog and for the longest time he believed he was right, but after all the kindness Aziraphale had shown him, he was starting to realize he was very very wrong. 

Aziraphale had said that angels cannot hate, but Gabriel knew that was not true as he had hated Aziraphale for a long time. He had hated others as well.. it never used to be that way. He was happy once, thousands of years ago, but those days were gone.

He heard a moan from upstairs and with horror realized what he was hearing. He let out a groan himself, turning over on the sofa and covering his face with a pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to clear his mind. After a while sleep took him, but he did not rest, as he began to dream..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Heaven - a very long time ago _

_ Gabriel was running. He had never ran so fast in his existence. _

_ He had been busy overseeing the principality training when Sandalphon had approached him, telling him that the Lord had finally reacted to the rebellious angels. Gabriel had nodded at the news, thinking it was about time until Sandalphon informed him Beelzebub had been sentenced to fall. He had not replied to Sandalphon, dropping everything and sprinting to where he thought he might find Beelzebub. _

_ He tripped as he turned a corner, hitting the ground with a thud. He scrambled back to his feet, inwardly cursing as he did so, pushing a couple of angels out of the way as he sprinted up the hall.  _

_ "Why Beelzebub?! Why did you not listen?!" He cried out loud as he ran. _

_ He had not spoken to the raven haired angel for a while. Their last meeting had been harsh and full of words Gabriel wished he could take back. He had known about Beelzebub's intentions to join the rebellion and had tried to talk them out of it, when he had failed he had told them that he did not want to speak to a traitor.  _

_ For the first time he felt hatred, hatred for himself. Beelzebub's platform came into view, and at the edge was Beelzebub themself.  _

_ "BEEZ-"  _

_ His words were cut off as Michael and Uriel stepped in front of him, seemingly appearing out of thin air. He would learn later that they had been waiting for him. _

_ "Move!" He demanded. _

_ "Gabriel. There is nothing to be done. They have chosen their path and the Lord has decided her punishment" _

_ "No.." said Gabriel, trying to step around his fellow Archangels. _

_ Uriel grabbed his arm, her grip strong. Beelzebub had heard the struggle and had turned in their direction. Azure eyes meeting purple.  _

_ "Gabriel?" They said, their voice full of fear. _

_ Gabriel stopped thinking altogether then, striking out at Uriel, knocking her back. Michael on the other hand was quicker and got hold of Gabriel from behind, pinning his arms in place and pushing him to his knees. _

_ "Gabriel stop! You know this has to happen"  _

_ Gabriel cried out at his arms being bent in such an unnatural way. His eyes widened as the floor beneath Beelzebub opened up. He would never forget the sound of their scream as they fell through the clouds to oblivion. _

_ When the ground closed Michael released their grip on him, allowing him to fall forward onto his hands and knees. _

_ "Traitors get what traitors deserve" said Michael, eyes empty of emotion. _

_ They left Gabriel where he knelt, head hanging between his shoulders as he sobbed. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Gabriel woke, damp from sweat and breathing heavy. He gripped the blanket until his knuckles turned white from the strain, tears running down his face onto the pillow.

He had forgotten these moments. He had done so on purpose, making himself hard against such emotions, becoming cold and unfeeling. 

He sat up, wiping at his face. He looked out the window from where he sat, the moon was full and shone through the window lighting up the room. He allowed himself to think of Beelzebub, wondering where they were and if they were okay. 

"Beelzebub.." he whispered into the moonlit room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the village Beelzebub slept restlessly, tossing and turning on the hotel bed. They were dreaming of their most darkest moment..

_ They had fallen for what felt like an eternity until they had hit the sulphur. It burnt at their wings turning them black. They had clawed their way back to the surface, screaming as the air hit their lungs again. _

_ When they had finally made it out of the pit they had felt their skin burning. They caught sight of their reflection in a puddle and with terror watched as the skin on their face began to blister and crack. They had never felt pain like it and knew they would never feel pain like it again.  _

_ Around them the sky was streaked with the other rebellious angels as they fell from grace.  _

_ Beelzebub looked up at the sky and released a cry full of anguish. _

_ "Beelzebub?" _

"Beelzebub? Hey wake up! Your having a nightmare" 

It was jane, summoning them back to the waking world. Beelzebub woke screaming, clawing at the empty air in front of them. Jane grabbed hold of them, pulling them into a tight embrace until they stopped struggling.

"Its okay. Its okay. I'm here.. shhh" said jane, holding them tight and stroking their hair.

Beelzebub closed their eyes as hot tear began to escape. Jane did not ask what they had dreamed of and Beelzebub was relieved. They would never be able to explain and even if they did, they were sure Jane would recoil from them like everyone else did. After all, why would anyone want to be close to something as disgusting as them, they thought as they rested their head on Jane's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While dreams were plaguing Gabriel and Beelzebub, memories were keeping Edwin up. He had laid in the too soft bed for a few hours before giving up and heading out to the garden for a much needed cigarette. 

It was peaceful in the garden, Crowley had done an unsurprisingly amazing job with the plants, lush and flowering even though it was out of season for flowers. He released a breath of smoke and watched it drift into the night air and disappear. He let out a sigh before reluctantly allowing his mind to drift back to the memories that had been following him all day since he had been convinced to come along with the angel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Two years ago. _

_ Edwin had gone shopping, well sort of. He didn't actually pay for anything, one of his many talents as a demon was convincing humans to just give him things, it was easy, really. He had gone to get some new decor for Crowley's apartment as the copper haired demon seemed to have no idea on how to decorate a home. He had to distract himself with something, he had a terrible ache in his heart. He knew why, of course. He should be happy that Crowley had finally ran off with his angel but it did nothing to numb the pain. He had always dreamt of Crowley and himself running away together but Crowley never wanted him.. he wanted Aziraphale. _

_ He bit down on his lip as he entered the apartment block, tasting blood. He looked down at his feet as he walked, lost in thought, he did not see the person in front of him as he reached the top of the stairs, bumping into them and sending them spralling. He snapped back to reality, dropping his bags to help them up. _

_ "Shit! I'm sorry.." he began, but stopped when he fully looked at the person on the floor. _

_ It was a woman, she was slim and pale skinned but that was not what caught Edwins attention, it was the long flowing curly red hair that reached her waist and her eyes, when she looked up at him, he felt his chest become tight at the emerald globes that studied him. _

_ "Its okay" she said, taking his hand and climbing back to her feet. "I wasn't looking where i was going anyway" _

_ She smiled and Edwin felt warmth spread through his chest.  _

_ "Do you live here?" She asked. _

_ "Uh.. oh, yeah i do! Just over there" he said, pointing to his door. _

_ She looked in the direction he pointed then back at him, a gleam in her eye.  _

_ "No way! I guess we are neighbour's then!" She grinned, holding out her hand to him. "I'm Emily, nice to meet you neighbour" _

_ "Edwin" he managed, taking her hand to shake.  _

_ "Edwin huh? That's an unusual name.. I like it" _

_ She laughed, giving his hand a squeeze before letting it go. Edwin smiled nervously, picking up his bags as they both began to walk down the hall. When they had reached their respective doors, Edwin quickly unlocked his, hoping to get inside as fast as possible. _

_ "I guess I will see you around Edwin. Nice eyes by the way, I have never seen any that colour" _

_ Edwin felt his cheeks begin to colour at the compliment.  _

_ "Uhh.. err.. thankyou.." he stuttered. _

_ She laughed again and gave him a wave before disappearing into her apartment. He stepped into his, shutting the door behind him and resting his back against it. His heart was hammering in his chest and his hands were shaking. He recognized this feeling and he instinctively wanted to run from it. Afterall, these feelings had only ever brought him heartache. But maybe.. just maybe he could have something that was his..  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Edwin flicked the butt of the cigarette into the darkness and watched as the last embers went out. He sensed a presence at the back door and let out a sigh.

"Edwin?" Came the angels voice from the doorway.

Edwin took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto his face before turning to the ivory haired angel.

"Aziraphale! What are you doing up?" He smiled, getting up from the bench he sat on.

"I could ask you the same thing. Its two in the morning and rather chilly out here" said Aziraphale, pulling his robe tighter around his shoulders.

"I was just having a smoke" explained the orange eyed demon, walking up to the doorway.

"I see.." said Aziraphale, a slight tone of worry to his voice.

Aziraphale stepped back into the cottage so that Edwin could come in. Edwin smiled at Aziraphale again, stepping around him. Aziraphale took hold of Edwins arm, stopping him from disappearing up the stairs.

"There is a sadness about you dear. I can feel it.. It's awfully painful" 

"Well.. sorry for causing you pain i guess" 

Aziraphale moved his hand down Edwins arm taking the demon's hand in his own. Edwin stiffened, feeling warmth spread from him hand up though his vessel. He looked at the angel, tears in his eyes. Aziraphale seemed to have taken on a glow as he held his hand in his own.

"Do not apologize, please.. You do not want to speak of it, I understand, but we are your friends. When the time comes, we will be here for you" smiled Aziraphale.

Edwin swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head to stop any tears from escaping. He gave Aziraphale's hand a squeeze before pulling away. He did not say anything as he left the room, hurrying back to the private sanctuary of the spare room. Aziraphale watched him go, listening to his footsteps above him before the cottage fell silent again.

He turned to close the backdoor when he felt his skin prickle. He froze looking out into the night, it was silent and the moon shone beautifully down onto Crowley's lush garden. He frowned, pulling the door shut and locking it. He told himself he was just tired and to go to bed, but as he walked up the stairs something in the back of his mind told him something was coming.. something that was far from over.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated 😊


	6. It's good to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very poorly the last couple of days :(  
> Buuut i still managed to get this chapter sorted:D
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hastur stomped down one of the many corridors of hell. He was not feeling his usual disgruntled self, no, he was feeling nervous. He had been summoned to one of the deepest parts of hell by the most powerful being on their side. Satan himself had asked to speak to him and he could not help but worry about it. Satan did not speak to anyone, so Hastur was sure he was not going to like the news.

He had been sitting in Beelzebub's office trying to adjust one of the prophetic hands Dagon had retrieved for him from the human realm. Dagon had said it was a gift for his promotion to stand in prince of hell, with a few dashes of demon magic the hands had worked almost like his own, though it would never be the same. He had accepted the "gift" with no thanks. He had not wanted the position in the first place but his boss had gone and gotten themselves banished to earth by the Almighty and there was nothing to be done about it.

He reached the end of the hall and looked up at the huge looming door in front of him. He tried to swallow but he throat was dry like sandpaper. Hastur did not feel fear often, two of the times being when he had lost his hand to that despicable angel and the other time when the traitor Crowley had taken Ligur, and he supposed he should add this moment to the list. After a moment more of hesitation Hastur knocked on the door deciding it would be a bad idea to keep the big boss waiting.

The door swung open and Hastur peered inside, he could see nothing as the room seemed to be coated in blackness.

**Come in Duke Hastur**

Hastur straightened his back and walked inside, forcing his face to remain as uninterested as possible. He jumped when the door slammed shut behind him, he looked over his shoulder, there was noone there.

"My lord" said Hastur, bowing his head to show respect.

**I have heard good things about you Hastur. Since becoming a stand in for Beelzebub that is, not so much from before that**

The Duke bit onto the inside of his cheek, tasting blood. He hated how it had spread through hell about his defeat against the angel.. twice. He knew better too answer back to Satan himself though. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of the ruler of hell. 

**The problem is, I miss my little fly. I believe it is time to bring then home. Don't you?**

**"** B-but my Lord, what of the magic God has cast upon them?" He asked.

**I sense that the miracle placed upon my little fly is coming to an end, and you will be there ready to bring them back when it does**

"Me?"

**Yes Duke Hastur. You were defeated twice by a mere principality, but I have a way for you to redeem yourself**

Hastur felt his ears prick at this statement.

"How?" He asked.

**Beelzebub was not the only one cast down to earth. The Archangel Gabriel was also sent there, he is no more than human at the moment, until the miracle wears off. You will go to the human realm, kill the Archangel and bring Beelzebub back to me**

This time Hastur did swallow. Satan wanted him to do this? He had seen the Archangel fight, his wrath was truly something to fear, he could wipe out an entire regiment of demons with a swipe of his sword but.. if he was a mere mortal at this time then maybe just maybe he could kill the Archangel. A twisted smile began to work its way onto his face at the thought of glory he would have from doing so.

"I will do it my Lord" said Hastur, standing tall.

**Excellent. Hold out your arms Duke Hastur**

Hastur hesitated, he was ashamed of the would be hands he had now, to show them to his Lord seemed degrading but he did so anyway. He held his arms out in front of him. At first nothing happened, he opened his mouth to speak when a blinding pain ran through his body. He screamed, falling to his knees, tears forced themselves free from his black eyes as the white hot energy ran through his veins. He closed his eyes tight, gritting his teeth against it.

**A little gift from me. You are only strong enough if you are whole**

The pain stopped abruptly, leaving the Duke breathless and shaken. He opened his eyes and the tears that began to fall were ones of relief and disbelieving. His own hands sat were they should, good as new as if they had never been taken in the first place. 

"T-thankyou my Lord. I will not disappoint you" he said, unable to take his eyes off his newly renewed hands.

**I know you will not, as you know what happens to beings that disappoint me**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I look ridiculous" groaned Gabriel, looking down at the pink apron he wore.

"You look fine Gabriel" assured Aziraphale.

The two angels had been up since the crack of dawn. Gabriel had been woken by Aziraphale, who had said they were going to prepare a lunch for everyone. Gabriel had not been too keen, he had wanted to stay on the sofa and wallow in self pity but the principality had other ideas. 

"Now stop groaning and come over her and baste this chicken" instructed Aziraphale, who was busy mixing a bowl of stuffing.

Gabriel looked down at the dead creature in front of him and wrinkled his nose.

"You know you could just miracle this all into place right" said the Archangel, poking the chicken with the baster.

"That would be no fun!" Chirped Aziraphale.

Gabriel let out a groan, the principality was clearly enjoying this way to much. The sound of footsteps came on the stairs and the two demons came into view at the kitchen doorway.

"Me and Eds are gonna pop down to the fair and check on Fran" said Crowley to Aziraphale.

"Okay my love, be back in time for lunch" replied the angel, walking over to give his husband a kiss goodbye. 

Edwin let out a laugh when his orange eyes rested on Gabriel.

"Shut it demon!" Snarled Gabriel.

"Awwh you look like a little housewife there" giggled Edwin, ignoring Gabriel's scowl.

Gabriel's ears became red from embarrassment. Crowley began to laugh too until Aziraphale shot him an impatient look. He reined in his laughter, taking hold of Edwin's arm and pulling him towards the door. 

"Okay. Okay. We are going. Won't be long. I love you angel" called Crowley as he and Edwin went out the door.

Aziraphale smiled warmly before heading back into the kitchen with Gabriel who was making a complete mess of the chicken. He hurried over, pointing out how to do it properly without breaking the skin.

"Why are we even doing this" asked Gabriel, brow's pulled together in concentration.

"A meal brings people together. It warms the heart. Besides it would be nice for you to sit down and experience a proper dinner with good company" explained Aziraphale.

"Good company?" Mumbled Gabriel, thinking of the two demons that had just left the cottage.

Aziraphale ignored the comment, turning on the oven. A knock came at the front door.

"Could you please get that Gabriel" asked the principality, as he put the chicken into the oven.

Gabriel tried to ignore the annoyance of being told what to do by an angel much lower in rank than him as he pulled off the apron with a huff and headed to the front door.

He reached for the door and that's when he felt it. His skin began to prickle, it was the first kind of ethereal warning he had gotten in years and it caused him to pause. He heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door and leant in closer to listen. He heard a sigh and the shuffle of feet again as whoever it was began to leave.

There was a spark of panic in Gabriel's chest and without thinking he pulled the door open with enough force to knock the coat rack over by the door. His breath caught in his throat, a few steps away from the door stood Beelzebub, their clothes were a lot more earthly and their hair seem styled and clean and as they turned azure eyes met purple and there was no doubt to who it was.

"Beelz.." 

Beelzebub seemed to snap back to reality then, pure fear crossing their features. They let put a small squeak and turned in their heels and ran. Gabriel was still not thinking clearly as he made chase, cutting them off from the garden gate. 

"Beelzebub wait i-" 

He did not get to finish as Beelzebub bent, grabbing a flower pot and sending it hurling towards the Archangels head. Gabriel ducked just in time as the pot flew over his head. He stood in time to see Beelzebub disappear round the side of the cottage, he sprinted to catch up. The prince of hell was trapped, walled in on two sides and with panic setting in they ran into the greenhouse. They looked over their shoulder, causing them to not see the pots on the floor, their foot caught on them sending them tumbling to the ground.

Gabriel entered the greenhouse, he looked around, not seeing Beezlebub sprawled on the floor. He took a few steps in when he saw stars, Beelzebub had kicked out, hitting him in the groin and doubling him over.

"ACK!! AAAH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" cried Gabriel, hands in his lap as he rocked on his knees.

"WHAT IS THIS? SOME KIND OF TRAP? YOU AND CROWLEY WORKING TOGETHER NOW!" Beelzebub shouted, now on their own knees, hands in tight fists at their sides.

"WHAT.. wait what? Crowley? No Beelz i-" 

Gabriel was confused, there was no trap. He had been just as surprised as the prince when he had opened the door and saw them there. He had panicked when they had began to run, not wanting them to go but not understanding the feeling of not wanting them to leave. 

"CROWLEY SAID TO COME HERE.. AND.. AND.. YOUR HERE.. ITS.. its.. a trap.." Beelzebub began to lower their voice when they saw the look of confusion on Gabriel's face.

They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavy, neither knowing what to say. 

"There is no trap here Beelzebub" Gabriel finally spoke, able to form words properly again now that the pain was fading. 

Beelzebub blinked, flinching slightly as Gabriel slowly got to his feet. He hesitated for a moment, then, with caution, held out his hand to the kneeling prince. Beelzebub looked at the hand as if it would explode at any moment and made no move to take it.

"Come on. I would never work with Crowley he's-"

Beelzebub slapped Gabriel's hand away, jumping to their feet.

"You don't have to say it! He is a demon, right? below you!" Snarled the prince.

Gabriel pulled his hand to his chest, rubbing the spot Beelzebub had slapped. He wanted to say more, to tell them that was not what he was going to say, but as Beelzebub stood before him looking furious and shaking all Gabriel could think was how beautiful they looked. There was a sadness behind their eyes that had been there the last few times the Archangel had seen the prince, and for a moment Gabriel wondered when the last time Beelzebub had smiled was.. their smile used to be captivating.

"I.. I.. Beelz.. it's good to see you"

Beelzebub stepped back as if they had been struck, jaw dropping slightly. They looked down at their feet, feeling their heart flutter uncontrollably in their chest. They looked back up at him, biting onto their bottom lip. 

"Gabriel.." they said, voice barely above a whisper.

"I owe you an apology" said the Archangel, taking a step towards them.

Beelzebub did not move, azure eyes wide and shining as Gabriel got closer. There was a tension between them, they had history. A history that had been blurred and shaded by years of anger and rivalry. 

Maybe.. thought Beelzebub, they could talk for once, without heaven and hell being an obstruction.

"Gabriel?" Came Aziraphale's voice. "Are you quite alright? You left the door open and oh.." 

Aziraphale trailed off when he got to the green house, seeing the pair standing opposite each other. 

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude. I will just err.. go back inside"

"No. It's fine" said the prince, pushing past Gabriel roughly. "I was just leaving"

Beelzebub walked out the greenhouse, giving Aziraphale a cold look as they stepped around him.

"Beelzebub wait" called Aziraphale. "Um.. we are having lunch in a few hours and I would be rather happy if you joined us?" 

Beelzebub looked at the principality, looked at his oven gloves and floral apron. They could have laughed at how stupid they looked but the kindness in his eyes stopped them. The prince looked over Aziraphale's shoulder at Gabriel, who was making his own way out of the greenhouse.

"I'm busy.. with Jane.. we have a stall"

"Jane? Is that a friend of yours?" Smiled the angel, a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Well she would be most welcome too!"

"Er.. f-fine.. whatever!" 

Beelzebub did not miss the spark in Gabriel's eyes at these words. They felt heat rushing to their face and wanted nothing more than to be away from this place. They tightened their hands into fists and stomped away from Aziraphale, who waved goodbye even though the prince did not look at him.

"The dinner is at two!" Called Aziraphale as Beelzebub practically ran through the garden gate. "They look quite well wouldn't you say Gabriel?"

Aziraphale looked over at the Archangel, who stood dumb struck in the greenhouse, staring after Beelzebub. There was no mistaking the pink glow to his cheeks and the look in his eyes.

"Oh" whispered Aziraphale with a smile, hiding his mouth with his hand. 

That was love flowing of his old boss, Aziraphale new the feeling all to well.

"Shall we head back inside and finish preparing the lunch?" Asked the angel.

"Huh?" Gabriel said, falling back into reality. "Yes lunch! Let's show the mortals how an angel makes lunch"

He was quite animated, Aziraphale noticed as the Archangel hopped back to the cottage. He smiled again, shaking his head with a small laugh. Perhaps this is what Gabriel needed.. a little love.

  
  
  



	7. Not a chapter

Due to some technical difficulties and my antibiotic induced head i have unfortunatly managed to delete chapter seven 😥 

I am so sorry and utterly dissapointed in myself. I am going to have to write the entire chapter again..

I am so sorry for the delay and hope to have the new chapter up by monday latest..

Im sorry again 💔


	8. What do I do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for your kind words and patience. It has been a incredibly difficult week for me.. I spent a short time in hospital but being able to write made it bearable.. I am home now and resting :)
> 
> After yesterday's disaster of me deleting a chapter i have managed to rewrite and edit it in time to give it to you guys :D
> 
> Thankyou again for your understanding.. you guys are awesome 
> 
> Before I deleted this chapter I was not to keen on it and to be honest even after rewriting it, it is not my favorite chapter.. theres always one i suppose.. i hope you guys get enjoyment out of it anyway..
> 
> Anyway..
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The fair was vibrating with life as hundreds of people filled the field that held the event. The hum of excited voices flowed through the air and the sound of children cooing in awe of what was on offer surrounded Crowley and Edwin. The two demons stood at the flourist stall Crowley was helping Fran run.

"This is known as 'Monstera deliciosa' but most people just call them cheese plants" explained Fran, storking the leaves of her prized plant.

"Woah! It's huge!" Gasped Edwin, in amazement at the plant's size and beauty.

"It's my pride and joy" she beamed. "Anthony is soo jealous of it"

Crowley let out a tut, pushing his shades up his nose.

"Oh shut it, I could do better than that, I just don't want to embarrass you!" He mocked, handing a plant to an elderly woman.

Fran let out a laugh, pushing Crowley playfully. Edwin found himself smiling at their friendship. It was simple and pure. Crowley had always enjoyed socializing with humans even if he never said it out loud.

Memories flashed in Edwins mind, the apartment, Emily's smile, soft kisses.. blood on his hands. His smile faded almost immediately and Fran noticed the change of expression.

"Hey.. you okay?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm.

He pulled away harshly, stumbling backwards and knocking over several plant pots.

"Eds careful!" Snapped Crowley, grabbing his friend's arm to stop him from falling.

Edwin pulled himself away from crowley once he had his footing.

"Sorry..I.. I.. sorry" he stuttered, before turning on his heels and hurrying away from the stall.

"Um.. what just happened?" Asked Fran looking too Crowley.

Crowley stood stiff watching his friend disappear into the crowd before looking back at Fran, his mouth pressed into a tight line. She frowned at him and hit him in the arm.

"OUCH" yelped the demon. "What was that for?!"

"Go after him you idiot! He is obviously not okay!"

Crowley rubbed the spot on his arm where he had been struck and looked back out into the crowd. Fran was right, he knew he had to get to the bottom of what was upsetting his old friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was more difficult to find Edwin than Crowley would have liked. He could smell the other demon but mixed with the other aromas and excitement it made the task a hard one. After a while he finally hooked onto the demons scent and followed it to find Edwin sitting by a small stream that ran behind the fair, cigarette in hand.

He let out a huff as he walked over to Edwin, sitting on the damp grass to his left.

"What's wrong with you Eds?" He asked leaning to catch a glimpse of his face. "You're not your usual sarcy self.. if it's something I can help with then please tell me"

He was surprised to see the other demons cheeks were wet from tears. Crowley felt his heart squeeze, he had never seen Edwin cry, through all the centuries they had worked together he was always the happy smile through the dark times. It hurt Crowley to see him upset.

"I can't do this anymore Crowley.." Edwin practically sobbed.

"Do what?" 

"This pitiful existence I lead.. I'm a nobody with nothing.. downstairs doesn't even contact me anymore.."

"Hell?" Crowley asked confused. "I thought that was what you wanted?"

"I did! And at first I was happy.. but it turns out it would have been a welcome distraction.."

Crowley did not really understand, so he chose to stay silent hoping the other demon would continue on.

"The day after you an your angel ran off together I met someone. A human.. the most beautiful human I had ever laid eyes on.. her name was Emily and after one conversation with her I knew I was in love.. I knew because it was how i felt when I had first met you"

Crowley felt his cheek colour at this comment. Looking too the stream in front of them.

"I tried to keep my distance.. I'm not stupid I know it is a foolish idea to get too involved with a human.. their lives are so short but.. well.. she was persistent" he let out a chuckle, though the sadness was evident on his orange eyes. "We went on a few dates. Then she began to have me over to her place for dinner and y'know one thing led to another.."

Crowley looked back at Edwin, tilting his head a smirk on his lips.

"She was truly amazing in every way, she saw the beauty in me that I had never seen before.. I was going to tell her everything.. about what I am and where I came from.. I know it's forbidden but hell wasn't checking in on me anymore and to be honest.. I didn't care.. the night I decided to tell her I sat up waiting for her to return from work.. but she never came home"

Crowley's smirk faded instantly as he saw his friend begin to shake. He moved closer placing his steady hand over Edwins shaking one, giving it a soft squeeze.

"What happened?" He quietly urged.

"Well after a while I got anxious and went out to find her. I only made it a few streets away when I saw the lights.. the street was crawling with police.. she had been heading home when she had spotted someone getting mugged.. she had rushed over to help.. the mugger had a knife and I guess they panicked and she got in the way.. by the time I got there she was dead.." he gulped for air, his entire body shaking. "She died in the street with a stranger while I sat at home doing nothing! I tried to bring her back.. but I couldn't I-I.. I couldn't save her"

He let out a heart renching sob, crushing his lit cigarette into a tight fist. Crowley flinched slightly as he smelt Edwins flesh burn but the orange eyed demon barely seemed to notice.

"I was full of grief and anger.. white hot burning anger and it consumed me. I went looking for the man who had done it.. I found him of course, it was too easy really.." he took a trembling drag on his cigarette, watching the stream rush by. "He begged me not to hurt him.. I killed him.. slowly. But when it was over and I had his blood dripping off my hands I just felt.. empty"

Crowley stared wide eyed at him not knowing what to say. He was surprised, Edwin had never spilled a human's blood in all the time he had known him, but deep inside he understood. If someone had taken Aziraphale from him he would stop at nothing to destroy the culprit. He had come way too close in the past to feeling how Edwin felt now and he grieved for his friend's loss.

Edwin pulled his eyes away from the stream facing the copper haired demon. His orange eyes showed all the millenia he had lived along with his pain. 

"So tell me Crowley.. what do I do now?"

Crowley did not know how to answer that question. He had once been lost in the darkness but Aziraphale had pulled him out into the light and made his life worth living but if Edwins love was gone how was he to make his friend feel better?

He scooted along the grass until he sat directly beside Edwin, reaching out his arm to wrap around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight embrace. Edwin did not struggle, resting his head on Crowley's shoulder and allowing his pent up tears to escape down his pale cheeks. They sat there in silence as the stream rushed past and the fair carried on behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beelzebub marched through the crowd heading towards the stall and Jane. Fran had spotted them approaching and had waved enthusiastically, Beelzebub hesitated a moment before waving back and heading to the clothes stall.

They were studying the crowd as they moved, hoping to catch sight of Crowley. They felt the need to scream at him. Afterall the demon knew that Beelzebub and Gabriel had history and should have warned the prince of his presence at the cottage.

It had been a shock to see Gabriel, well, the word shock was an understatement. They had panicked when they had seen him standing there, wanting to run and get away. But the obvious affection the Archangel had shown towards them in the greenhouse confused the prince deeply. On their last meeting Gabriel had been more than happy to take their head from their shoulders and had come dangerously close to doing so. Since the fall even before the battle at heavens gates Gabriel had been nothing but cold towards Beelzebub.

"There you are!" Said Jane, when she spotted Beelzebub approach. "Our clothes have been selling like hot cakes!"

"Oh.. good" mumbled the prince, still lost in their thoughts.

Maybe Gabriel's time on earth had changed him, the prince knew it had changed themself. They had to assume that the Archangel had been stranded here as long as they had and for the mother loving angel it must have been his own personal hell to be cut off from heaven for that long.

They reluctantly let their mind wander to the past. Back in the days of heaven, before the fall, Beelzebub would have done anything for the purple eyed angel.. even died for them. He was the only being that they had ever loved and would ever love if they were honest with themselves. The pain it had caused to fall and lose something that made up so much of their being would be too much to bear a second time.

"Hellooo Beez.. you with me" said Jane, waving her hand in front of the prince's face. 

Beelzebub blinked coming back to reality and looking around themself warily.

"Yeah.. I'm here sorry.." they mumbled.

Jane placed a hand on her hip concern beginning to form on her face. 

"Are you okay? Where have you been all morning?"

"I er.. well.. I went to see a friend.. and umm.."

Beelzebub could not believe they were about to say it.

"We have actually been invited to lunch at their home" they began.

They saw the gleam spark in Jane's eyes and instantly regretted their decision of telling her about the lunch.

"We don't have to go! Its a stupid idea really" they said hurridly.

"What?! No! It's a great idea! Lunch with your friends is something I wouldn't miss for the world" Jane chirped happily.

She quickly began tidying away the clothes so that they would make the lunch with plenty of time.

Beelzebub's shoulders sagged. Well.. there was no getting out of it now.

  
  
  



	9. Lunch and confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentines everyone <3
> 
> Please enjoy :)

"Wow! I did amazing!" Said Gabriel cheerfully, as he placed the last plate on the table.

Aziraphale gave him a sideways look, choosing not to comment on the fact that he had done almost all the work. Gabriel needed a little triumph, thought the principality. In truth Gabriel had ruined the chicken and Aziraphale had done a small miracle to fix it, but all in all the dinner looked scrumptious and the angel could not wait to tuck in, he just had to wait for everyone to arrive.

As if on cue Crowley and Edwin came through the front door followed closely by Fran. 

"Ah jolly good! Your home" greeted Aziraphale, hurrying over to kiss his husband.

"Hello mortal female" said Gabriel, as fran walked into the dining room.

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at one another then at Fran, who was staring at Gabriel as if he were an unnatural phenomenon.

"Er.. hi" she replied. 

"He's american!" Aziraphale practically shrieked.

"Yeah Haha, you know what they are like, weird greetings" Crowley stepped in, stopping either angel from freaking their guest out further.

"It's cool" she smiled, taking her eyes away from Gabriel to look at the meal set out on the table.

"Wow Zira, this looks sooo good!" She said, licking her lips. 

"Yes I thought so too, I had help from Gabriel of course"

Edwin and Crowley gave each other a sideways look with a smirk. Then came a knock at the front door.

"Whos that?" Asked Crowley.

"Ah.. well.. you see.. we are still expecting two others" explained Aziraphale hesitantly.

Crowley cocked an eyebrow but did not comment as Gabriel quickly walked from the kitchen to get the front door.

"This is a bad idea" grumble Beelzebub, shuffling from one foot to the other.

Jane smiled nudging the nervous prince of hell. The door opened revealing Gabriel. Beelzebub let out a huff of air whilst Jane looked Gabriel up and down.

"Beelzebub!" Greeted Gabriel, a little too keenly. "And your human friend! Please come in and share the gross matter me and Aziraphale have prepared"

Beelzebub cringed and Janes jaw dropped.

"Hello" Jane said, after fixing her face.

She looked over at Beelzebub, who gave her an apologetic look before stepping into the house and pushing past Gabriel. Jane and Fran greeted each other energetically.

"Beelzebub?!" Gasped Edwin from the dinner table as the prince walked into the dinning room.

Jane looked from Edwin to Beelzebub, having never heard the prince's full name she raised an eyebrow. Beelzebub did not look at Jane, they looked directly at the orange eyed demon.

"Edwin, you look.. well" they stated.

Edwin just stared open mouthed at Beelzebub until Crowley cleared his throat causing Edwin to snap out of it.

"Well lunch is served!" Said Aziraphale, trying to end the awkward silence. "If everyone takes a seat I shall fetch us all something to drink"

Everyone made their way to the table, if not somewhat awkwardly. Beelzebub sat down beside Fran and Gabriel quickly made a move to sit next to them. He was stopped however, by Beelzebub slamming their hand down on the chair and giving him a cold look. Jane walked up and sat on the seat Gabriel had been aiming for. The Archangel cleared his throat as Edwin and Crowley watched the awkward moment. Gabriel smiled, trying to brush off his slight embarrassment and sat beside Jane instead.

Once everyone had taken their seats and Aziraphale had poured the drinks, they all began to tuck into the meal. There was an intense lack of conversation, Edwin and Fran happily ate their food while Crowley picked at his plate, paying more attention to his wine. Jane seemed happy with her meal but kept looking around the table, Beelzebub did not touch their food, instead casting cold looks at the Archangel who kept staring at them over Jane's shoulder. Aziraphale decided he would enjoy his meal a lot more if his guests were conversing.

"So Ms Jane, how long are you in Somerset for?" He asked.

"Oh just a few days really. We go back next week" she replied.

"Oh! You will still be here for the ball! You should come along, it will truly be wonderful" said Aziraphale excitedly, getting an eye roll from crowley.

"A ball?" Asked Jane, looking to Beelzebub who was beginning to look very worried. "I haven't been to a ball in ages! Ah, but I have no date"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley then to Edwin. Both demons looked at the angel then at each other. Edwin looked back to his plate, trying to ignore the stares the husbands were giving him. It only took him a moment to cave and look back up, he looked over at Jane, really looking at her for the first time.

She was quite beautiful, short purple hair hung just below her ears, her taste in clothing was unique and quite attractive. He looked to Beelzebub, who was staring wide eyed at him, he could tell what his boss was trying to pass through that look, Beelzebub did not want to go to any ball. Edwin smiled a wicked smile.

"Well, as it goes Janie, I myself have no date. So I would happily be on your arm if you would have me?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

She looked at him a moment, an unreadable look on her face before a smile replaced it.

"Haha, I think it's more if you will have me!" She laughed. 

"Ah! Wonderful!" Said Aziraphale, looking rather pleased with himself.

The conversation came a little easier after that, Aziraphale looked over at Gabriel, catching his attention. The principality tilted his head towards Beezlebub, urging Gabriel to speak to them.

"Um.. Beez" started Gabriel, his throat becoming way too dry.

Beelzebub looked over at him, annoyance clear on their features.

"I was wondering.. well seeing as everyone else is going and you have no one to go with.."

Beelzebub's face began to turn red as everyone around the table became silent, looking at the pair.

"Would you like to go to the ball.. with me?"

The silence grew, Crowley was sure you could cut the air with a butter knife. Then, without warning, Beelzebub slammed their hands down on the table, spilling their glass of wine and standing up so fast their chair toppled over.

"Beez!" Gasped Jane, shocked by the prince's reaction.

"I would rather swallow a flask of holy water then go anywhere. With.  **You!** " Snarled the prince, their voice full of venom.

Gabriel stood, hands in fists at his side. The prince and the Archangel stared each other down. Beelzebub pulled their eyes away from Gabriel, seeing the shocked look on Jane and Frans faces. 

"I don't even know why I agreed to come to this.. this.. whatever you want to call it!!" Spat Beelzebub.

They spun on their heels and stomped out of the cottage, slamming the door closed for good measure. 

Gabriel's face had taken on a red glow, embarrassment clear on his features. He stepped away from the table and walked from the room without a word.

"Well.. that was awkward" said Edwin, taking a large gulp of wine. "Well you know what they say.. dinner and a show"

Crowley gave him a look and shook his head. Edwin just shrugged looking back at his wine.

A little time passed and Fran had to head back to the fair along with Jane. Crowley walked them to the door, feeling rather uncomfortable from the drama at the dinner table.

"I will meet you there Fran, just gunna see to Aziraphale" explained Crowley as his guest stepped out the door.

"Are you sure I can not help you clean up?" Asked Jane.

"No it's fine. I'm guessing you're worried about Beez anyway" he replied.

"Yeah, I am. What was that about anyway?" She asked.

Fran and Jane looked at Crowley for an explanation, but Crowley didn't feel he could give an honest one.

"They er.. well.. you could say they have a lot of history" he replied, somewhat slowly.

Jane and Fran looked at one another, the spark of curiosity evident in both their eyes.

"Anyway, seeya later" he said, closing the door on them before they could ask anymore questions.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Jane to Fran as they walked down the garden path.

"You get used to it" replied Fran.

Back in the cottage Crowley made his way to the kitchen to find his angel looking somewhat down hearted. He smiled, walking up behind him and wrapping him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Crowley.. that did not go at all well did it?" Mumbled Aziraphale, leaning back into his husband's arms.

"Not quite, but what were you expecting angel? Six thousand years of hatred don't just go away in two years" replied Crowley.

"I know that.. but there is something there between the two, I can feel it! Under all that hatred and hurt there is love" 

Crowley fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead turning his angel around to steal a kiss. Aziraphale returned it happily.

"Maybe.. maybe you could go see if Gabriel is alright?" Asked Aziraphale hesitantly.

Crowley snorted out a laugh, only stopping when he saw Aziraphale was serious. He shook his head and the angel's eyes grew wide and dewy. He let out a huff, he could never really say no to Aziraphale.

"Fine! But you owe me.." grumbled Crowley.

Aziraphale smiled triumphantly, kissing Crowley's cheek before the demon left the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel sat in the garden on the same bench Edwin had the night before. He rested his head in his hands, feeling rather down and still quite embarrassed. 

The way Beelzebub had looked at him, such anger and disdain. He should have expected it, it had been this way for so long between them and he knew it was partly his fault. He hated feeling all these.. these feelings. When he was in heaven he was always busy and able to push any emotion he may of had aside, but being down here in this human form brought all of his buried emotions to the service. 

He had thought of Beelzebub alot in the two years he had been stuck here. First with anger, wanting to get revenge for putting him in the position in the first place but as the time went by, he realised he would just like to make things right between them. When he had seen Beelzebub at the door of Aziraphale's cottage he thought he might finally have the chance to do so.. but it seemed to not be the case.

"You just gonna sit there and feel sorry for yourself all day?" Came Crowley's voice from the back door.

Gabriel looked up, his purple eyes studying the copper haired demon. He looked back at his feet again not saying anything. Crowley clenched his teeth, the last thing he wanted to do was have a heart to heart with this dickhead. He stepped off the doorstep, walking over and sitting beside the Archangel.

"They hate me" said Gabriel still looking at his feet.

"If I recall, you weren't their biggest fan a few years back" replied Crowley, looking straight ahead of himself.

"I.. I was wrong. I was so wrong" said Gabriel, his voice breaking slightly.

Crowley finally looked over at Gabriel and saw that he was close to tears. Crowley grimaced, why had Aziraphale sent him to deal with this mess? He watched as Gabriel's shoulders shook and suddenly felt anger ripping up through his stomach.

"Y'know what? You were wrong! Your an Archangel, your meant to be the living image of God's love and care but all you ever did was hurt people to your own purpose. Aziraphale tried for so many years to make her happy.. to make you happy! And what did you do? You tried to kill him! And if that wasn't enough you then tricked him into fighting by your side and almost getting him to kill me?" Crowley felt himself shaking. "Beelzebub wanted hell as much as I did, you two were an item up there but the second they got cast out you turned your back. So yeah they hate you and I can tell they are not the only one!!"

Gabriel stared at Crowley wide eyed as the demon tried to catch his breath. It felt good to tell Gabriel about himself, granted, it would have felt better to just rip his head off but he knew Aziraphale did not want that. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak and Crowley braced himself for the comeback.

"Y-you're right.. I thought I was doing my job but along the way I just became this heartless monster" blubbled Gabriel, fat tears leaving his eyes.

"Ngk" Crowley had expected an argument not agreement. He felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"I want to fix my mistakes. I want you and Aziraphale to know how sorry I am and I want.. I want to make things right with Beelzebub" said Gabriel, looking back to the floor in defeat.

Crowley was silent for a moment, letting Gabriel cry, going over what the Archangel had said in his head.

"Well.. I don't know about making things up to me.. or to Aziraphale for that matter. You owe him more than you can pay back.. but with Beelzebub.. you need to accept them for what they are now. We are no longer angel's but that doesn't mean we are no longer us. We were cast out and forced to change but we still remember.. we still feel"

Crowley got to his feet, wanting to be back inside with his angel. He looked down at Gabriel and despite everything that had passed over the last three years he reached out his hand. Gabriel looked surprised but took it and Crowley pulled him to his feet.

"Go find them and start fixing your mess. It's the least you can do" said Crowley.

He turned away from Gabriel and went back inside, leaving the Archangel alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Beelzebub had left the cottage they had run. They kept running, trying to escape the panic that was building in their chest. Their heart thumped hard against their rib cage but they paid no attention, feeling relief when the bed and breakfast they had been staying in came into view. 

Beelzebub barged through the door, ignoring the receptionist as they ran up the stairs, hands shaking as they unlocked the door and hurried inside. They shut the door and headed straight to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. Beelzebub rested their hands on the sink, fighting to catch their breath and slow their heart. They looked in the mirror at themselves, azure eyes staring back at them.

"Damn it!" They cried, slamming their hands down on the sink. "Damn it! Damn it DAMN IT!!!"

Why did they agree to come to this place? The second they thought they saw the angel they should have turned tail and ran. Seeing Gabriel was bringing up unwanted memories and feelings they would much sooner forget. When he had asked them to the ball just for a moment they wanted to. They wanted to go with him and pretend to be happy and maybe.. maybe they could find happiness again, but no. That was impossible. They would not allow it.

They heard the room door open and Jane step inside. They listened as Jane knocked on the door but they said nothing. After a moment Jane gave up and left the door, leaving Beelzebub be.

Beelzebub felt their legs grow weak, the distance they had run taking a toll on their small body, they slumped to the floor and sat there. 

They did not notice the flies begin to mass outside the bathroom window as they closed their eyes and wished to be anywhere but where they were.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. I can't hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still recovering but I'm getting there..
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Gabriel stepped inside the bed and breakfast, looking around at the cosy interior. He wrinkled his nose as the smell of coffee wafted his way. He walked up to the counter where a bored looking woman sat reading a magazine.

"Hello morta- I mean.. miss? I am looking for the room of Beelzebub" he stated quite matter of fact.

The woman looked up from her magazine, cocking an eyebrow at the strange man in front of her. Gabriel shifted the weight of the plant he was holding to the other arm, Crowley had given it to him to give to Beelzebub, telling him that he should take a peace offering, Gabriel wasn't so sure they would want it.

The woman finally stopped staring at him long enough to look at the log book on the desk.

"I have a Jane and a Beez?" Said the woman.

"That's the one!" Exclaimed Gabriel a little too loudly.

"Right.." she said. "Room 15, second floor"

"Thankyou!" Said Gabriel, walking from the desk to the stairs.

He found the room quite easily, he stood outside the door, dusting down his jacket. Aziraphale had cleaned up his favorite suit, it had needed a few miracles as it was so dirty. He raised his hand to knock when the door opened before he could make contact, revealing Jane.

"Oh, it's you.." she said, not sounding at all happy to see him.

"Hello Jane. I have come to see-"

"No"

He blinked at the sudden statement, closing his mouth with an audible click.

"Look, I don't know what kind of history you two have but I don't care. It took me three hours to get Beez out of the bathroom last night and they were in a state" said Jane, not moving from the doorway. "When I found Beez on my doorstep two years ago.. well to be honest with you they were broken. They have only just started getting better, they were happy. Until we came here"

Jane let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought them here in the first place"

"Jane please, I need to speak with them. I have too.." begged Gabriel, starting to lose hope in getting into the room.

Jane frowned, opening her mouth to object when Beelzebub's voice came from inside the room.

"Just let him in Jane, he won't leave until you do"

Jane glared at Gabriel for a second then stepped out of the room. She grabbed Gabriel by the collar, pulling him down to eye level.

"I have to go out, but if I come back and you have done anything to them, so help me god, I will end you!" 

Gabriel gulped, he actually felt threatened by this tiny human. He forced a smile onto his face, raising his hands in front of him.

"I-I just want to talk!" He stuttered.

Jane let out a huff then let him go, she walked down the hall not looking back at him once. Gabriel watched her go, taking a moment to straighten his jacket before pushing the door to the room open and stepping in. The curtains were drawn inside which made it difficult to see. He squinted against the darkness and spotted the silhouette of Beelzebub sitting on one of the beds.

"Your friend's a little scary.." said Gabriel, trying to break the silence.

"She isn't, she just cares about me, it's more than I can say about you" replied Beelzebub.

The comment hurt but Gabriel hid it, stepping further into the room and pushing the door shut behind him. 

"I brought you a gift!" He said, raising the plant up in front of him.

Beelzebub looked at the plant with distaste, not saying anything. Gabriel laughed nervously, putting the plant down on the table.

"It's quite nice outsi-"

"What do you want Gabriel?" Beelzebub cut in.

"U-uh, well.. you and I may not have left things on good terms"

"Good terms? You were about to take my head off if I remember correctly?" 

"Yeah.. I'm sorry about that. You attacked heaven's gate, what did you expect me to do?" 

Beelzebub was on their feet in a flash, although the prince was small the anger rolling off them was huge and Gabriel had to fight against the want to step back.

"I DON'T KNOW GABRIEL. I DON'T EVER KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT FROM YOU EXCEPT DISAPPOINTMENT" they screamed, their body trembling.

"Disappointment? I don't get what you mean?" He questioned, confusion on his face.

"Oh of course not" replied Beelzebub, their voice quieting. "You're too wrapped up in yourself to know when you're hurting others. Too preoccupied with what mummy thinks to care about someone I thought you might have loved!"

"Beelzebub it wasn't like that.. when.. when you fell it broke me.." Gabriel tried to explain.

"Broke you.. BROKE YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT DID TO ME!?"

By this point Beelzebub was across the room and mere inches from Gabriel, they were shaking from head to foot and Gabriel found himself reaching for them. Beelzebub slapped Gabriel's approaching hands away, scratching the skin of the back of his hand causing blood to bubble to the surface. Gabriel pulled the hand to his chest, ignoring the pain as he watched Beelzebub.

"I turned into a monster.. the only things that would come near me were flies! I am disgusting.. and I needed you.. and.." Beelzebub lowered their head in defeat, tears dripping down their cheeks. "You weren't there.."

"Beez.. please.. I.. I am so sorry" said Gabriel, reaching for Beelzebub again.

This time he managed to place a hand on each one of the princes shoulders, feeling the vibrations of their grief tremble up his arms. 

"I can not even begin to explain how sorry I am. I made myself cold so I did not have to feel the pain of you being gone.. I threw myself into work, learning not to question anything, becoming an empty hearted being.. I thought I was doing the right thing" he explained, Beelzebub looked up at him trying to step out of his grip but Gabriel held tight. "I know now that I was wrong. I was wrong to think that doing what you are told blindly was what I was meant to do. I was wrong for the things I did to Aziraphale.. I see now that he just wanted happiness.. and.. and I was wrong to turn my back on you"

Beelzebub stared at him defiantly, tears still slipping from their azure eyes. Gabriel's grip became even tighter the longer he spilled his guilt to the prince.

"I realize now that you were the best thing that could have happened to me and the worst.. you were my destruction. When you came to me to tell me about the rebellion I should have stood by you and stopped you. I should never have let you go"

"But you did" 

Gabriel was silent for a moment, looking down at the only being that really mattered to him. He was angry that it had taken him being cast out of heaven to realize this. Beelzebub was the only being he wanted to be near and he had forbidden himself from seeing it for thousands of years.. but no more.

The prince flinched as Gabriel raised his hand to their face, cupping their small cheek on his hand and wiping at the tears on their face.

"I am sorry.. please forgive me" whispered Gabriel.

"No"

Gabriel bit onto his trembling lip. He should have known it was pointless to come here.. he should never have listened to Crowley. He removed his hand from their cheek, making a move to step away when he felt Beelzebub grab his hand.

"I will not forgive you. Not for the things you have done. I want to hate you.." explained Beelzebub, watching the hurt and disappointment cross Gabriel's face. "But I can't hate you. And that. Is the worst thing"

"Bee-" 

Gabriel was cut off by the prince's hand grabbing his tie and pulling him down to their eye level. Anything he had wanted to say was forgotten as he looked into Beelzebub's eye. Gabriel leant closer, his nose brushing their's. He felt the prince's breath ghost across his face and he reached up wrapping his arms around their small form pulling them even closer.

Every voice in Beelzebub's head was telling them to stop this before it could go any further but their body told them the opposite. Before they could question themselves any more they had closed the small distance between them. Locking their lips with Gabriel's. They were lost to the world as they desperately clung to one another, teeth clashing as the kiss grew hotter and more needy.

Gabriel let out an animalistic groan, pulling the prince's body against his own, letting his hands feel the curves and edges to the smaller body. They felt different from what his blurred memories could recall. They had been close before, in the past, but this was new.. the feelings that were brewing inside his human body were raw and sinful. Pure need and love that exploded inside his chest like a star coming to life.

He scooped Beelzebub up, feeling them wrap their legs around his waist. They had barely separated their mouths long enough to breath. Beelzebub buried their fingers in Gabriel's dark hair, pulling and causing Gabriel to moan in response. 

The Archangel had no sane thoughts left in his mind as he carried Beelzebub to the bed, allowing his body to fall backwards. Beelzebub straddled his hips, pushing themselves up so they could look at him. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak, Beelzebub quickly covered it with their hands, shaking their head. 

Gabriel understood, words would ruin the moment and he would rather die than let that happen. Beelzebub leant down taking his lips again. Desperate hands pulled at clothes, Gabriel pulling Beelzebub's loose shirt over their head. The cool air touched the princes skin, bringing them crashing back to reality. They pulled away from Gabriel, covering their naked chest with their arms, their face becoming bright red.

Gabriel sat up, seeing the fear in Beelzebub's eyes. He reached out, gently taking hold of their arms, pulling them slowly away. Beelzebub let him, allowing their body to be seen by the Archangel. Gabriel studied the smooth pale skin of Beelzebub's abdomen, his eyes moving up to rest in the slight swell of their chest. He gently ran his finger down their collar bone, fingertips brushing over their nipples and down their stomach, causing Beelzebub to shiver.

"You're so beautiful.. the stars could never compare" breathed Gabriel, continuing his soft touches.

Beelzebub felt the fear slipping away as they allowed themselves to be lost in Gabriel's touch. More clothes were removed until they were laying together naked, hands touching and mouths caressing. When Gabriel pulled Beelzebub into his lap, pushing his way inside them, letting out noises of pure need, Beelzebub was lost in the sensation of their old foe filling them up.

As they were deep in the throws of passion they forgot that they had ever been enemies, that they had ever left the space surrounded by newly built stars, that they had ever been pulled apart. They felt whole again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours the pair had collapsed onto the bed, hearts beating rapidly and breath lost to them. Gabriel had wrapped his arms around Beelzebub, pulling their naked form against him and burying his face in their hair. Before long Beelzebub heard Gabriel's breath even out to sleep. They laid there listening to the sound of his heart calming. 

They frowned when they heard something else, sitting up, they looked to the window. They untangled themselves from Gabriel's grip, careful not to wake the sleeping Archangel. Beelzebub tip toed over to the window pulling the curtains back. What they saw made their heart drop and their skin crawl. Thousands of flies were on the outside of the window, desperate to get into the room to join their master.

"No.." whispered Beelzebub stepping back from the window.

They pulled the curtains closed, looking over their shoulder at the still sleeping form of Gabriel before rushing to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. They were horrified to see the skin of their neck had begun to crack and boil as it had been when they had their magics.

"Please no.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel stirred when he felt a weight on the end of the bed. A smile worked its way onto his face as he reached out, trying to feel for the absent form of Beelzebub.

"Beez?" He mumbled.

"Gabriel, I see you have been keeping yourself.. entertained" came an all too familiar voice.

His eyes shot open and as he looked to the end of the bed, he was surprised to see Michael sitting there, their arms crossed in front of them.

"M-Michael?"

"Hello Gabriel, it's been a while" 

Gabriel pulled the cover over himself more, trying to hide his nakedness. Michael was looking at him, amusement clear in their eyes. Panic began to build in Gabriel's chest as his eyes flitted around the room looking for any signs of his small lover.

"Don't worry, your human friend seems to be in the bathroom" explained Michael.

Thank god! Thought Gabriel, letting out a breath of relief. Michael did not know who he was with, it was a good thing they thought it was a human.

"What are you doing here Michael?" He asked, somewhat impatiently.

"What? Not happy to see me? It's been years!" Replied Michael feigning hurt. "I thought you would be glad that I have taken the time to come down to this place to give you such happy news"

"News? What new?" 

Michael smiled, clicking their fingers. Gabriel looked down at himself to see he was now miraculously dressed.

"I have word that your angelic powers will be returning to you" 

"What!? When?!" Blurted Gabriel, jumping to his feet.

"I do not know the exact time but I assure you it will be soon" replied Michael also climbing to their feet.

Michael took a moment to look around the room, eyeing the interior with disdain. Whilst Michael inspected the room Gabriel took a moment to look over at the bathroom door, he spotted the shadow of feet from under the door, his throat going dry knowing Beelzebub was listening in.

"Anyway, I will be going now" stated Michael, bringing Gabriel's purple eyes back to them. "It was good to see you. You look.. healthy. We will all be happy to have you back"

"Y-yes.. it will be good to be er.." he felt his heart dropping as he spoke the words. "It will be good to be back"

Michael smiled and nodded, the air filling with an ethereal ringing as the Archangel disappeared from the room. Gabriel blinked, rooted in place. After a moment he shook himself out of it, looking to the bathroom door.

He had not expected Michael to turn up.. especially not at this time. He had almost started to believe that he would be down here indefinitely. He knew he should be thrilled at the concept of going home, having all his power back and being back under the watchful eye of his mother but.. he and Beelzebub had just shared the most amazing moment Gabriel could ever believe possible. He did not want to go home anymore.. not if it meant leaving Beelzebub behind.

He stepped towards the door and the shadow at the base stepped back. He hesitated.

"Beez.." he called.

No answer, he tried the handle but found it locked, he bit onto his lip.

"Beez.. what you heard.. I-"

"Just go Gabriel. Jane will be back soon and I would rather you not be here when she returns" came Beelzebub's voice through the door.

Gabriel felt a pain in his heart at being pushed away so suddenly. Had he gone too fast? Made the prince panic? Or was it just the presence of Michael that had changed Beelzebub's mind? 

Beelzebub stood in the center of the room, a bathrobe pulled loosely around them as they stared at the door. They had heard everything, whilst they had been scrubbing violently at their skin to try and rid themselves of the boils and scabs. They had almost felt Michael appear in the room beyond, feeling the ice cold fear the presence of an Archangel with its full power brought to them and it had reminded them what Gabriel was or would be when he finally got his magic back. Beelzebub knew they had made a huge mistake allowing Gabriel to take them like that.

They felt tears prick at their eyes, knowing Gabriel was just outside the door. Wanting nothing more than to open it and have his strong arms around them again.

"Please Gabriel.. please leave" they said, managing to keep the sadness from their voice.

Gabriel hesitated a moment, then with great effort he turned from the door and left the room. As the bedroom door clicked shut behind him he felt a pit open inside his abdomen. He had come to talk but not much talking had been done. They had shared a very intimate human moment together that had just made the feelings he harboured for the prince of hell grow ever stronger.. he did not want to leave but he felt that if he stayed he would just push them further away and that.. that was the last thing he wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is Gabriel?" Asked Aziraphale.

He had been making tea in the kitchen when he had looked out the window and realised the time of day, it was getting late and he wondered where his old boss had gotten too.

"He went to see Beelzebub" replied Crolwey from the kitchen table.

Crowley and Edwin were in the middle of a game of poker, to Crowley's horror they had ended up playing for one of his favorite jackets. He would be damned all over again if he would let Edwin have it.

"Haha! Looks like you might need to go shopping" grinned Edwin as he laid down his winning hand.

"What?! No way? You cheated!" accused Crowley, Edwin chuckled evily.

Aziraphale walked over to the demons, placing Crowley's mug beside his head that had just made contact with the table.

"Don't be a sore loser dear" 

Crowley just whined lifting his head to watch Edwin take the jacket from the table and pull it on. 

"It looks awful on you" mumbled the yellowed eyed demon.

Aziraphale just chuckled. He turned towards the living room window when headlights stopped outside their cottage.

"Who could that be?" Wandered the angel out loud.

"Looks like a delivery truck to me" said Edwin as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Bit late for post?" Queried Crowley as he looked at the time.

Aziraphale hummed in agreement as he made his way to the front door before the bell could be rang. He opened it to find a familiar looking mailman on his doorstep.

"Evening sir. Package for Azirafeel?"

"Aziraphale. That would be me" corrected the angel and the mailman passed the rectangular box over.

"Sign here please" instructed the mailman. "Must be something important, I was sent out after hours with this one"

"Indeed.. thankyou" mumbled Aziraphale, already distracted by the box in his hands.

He shut the door before the mailman could speak anymore and carried the box back to the dining room table. Both demons came over to stand on either side of him as he began to undo the package.

Aziraphale felt his heart drop when he saw what was inside. He reached in, pulling out the last thing he wanted to see.

"Is that?" Asked Edwin, eyes wide.

Although it did not burn at that moment Aziraphale and Crowley knew what it was. It was the principalities flaming sword and if he had been sent it, it meant he was going to have to use it.

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at one another, dread seeping into their bones.


	11. Trouble is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :)

Later that night Edwin sat out in the garden on his preferred bench smoking a cigarette. He had been lost in his thoughts for about an hour when he heard Gabriel approaching. He watched the Archangel come through the gate and creep up the path. He waited until Gabriel was almost on top of him before he spoke.

"Aren't you a bit old to be sneaking in?"

Gabriel jumped, knocking one of Crowley's pot plants off a ledge. Edwin clicked his fingers, stopping the pot from hitting the floor and floating it back into place.

"Er.. thankyou" said Gabriel, composing himself.

Edwin tilted his head, taking a drag of his cigarette as he watched Gabriel.

"What?!" Asked Gabriel, starting to feel uncomfortable under the intense orange gaze. 

"You've been with Beelzebub" Edwin said it matter of fact.

"I.. I haven't"

"Tut tut. You shouldn't be lying oh holy one. I can smell them on you. In fact you stink of them. I guess you two made up then?" 

Gabriel was taken back by the demon's correct observations. 

"That's none of your business" he said coldly.

He stepped past the bench, heading for the backdoor.

"You know what else you smell like?" 

Gabriel looked over at Edwin, creasing his brow at the demon.

"You smell like angel" stated Edwin.

"Well.. I am an angel" replied Gabriel, beginning to feel panic. 

"Maybe.. but you have smelt pretty human since you have been back on the scene. This smell is pure angel" said Edwin standing up so he was eye level with Gabriel.

Gabriel straightened eyeing the slightly shorter demon.

"What is this? And interrogation?" He snarled.

"Does it need to be?" Growled Edwin through gritted teeth.

Both beings bristled as they stared each other down. After a moment Gabriel's shoulder went slack and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Look Edwin I-"

"No you look" snapped Edwin, jabbing Gabriel in the chest. "Those two have been through enough! I know troubles coming and I know it's got something to do with you! Aziraphale got the sword through the post today, and we all know what that means!"

Gabriel's throat felt tight at hearing the news. Of course he knew what that meant, it meant trouble. The kind of trouble they were going to have to fight their way out of. He tried to swallow but could not do so. If mother was sending Aziraphale a weapon then things were going to turn bad.. and soon.

"They have just settled.. built a life together.. I mean look what they have done for you.. for me!! Please if you have any decency left inside you then tell them what's going on.." Edwin pulled his hand back to his chest. "I may not be able to have happiness but they can and I will protect it"

Gabriel said nothing at first, looking down at the demon in front of him. He was surprised by Edwins passion when it came to Crowley and Aziraphale. He suddenly realized that Edwin was actually very kind of heart and again he was wrong to judge him otherwise.

Edwin stepped back, looking away from Gabriel and pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He froze when Gabriel reached over his shoulder, taking one from the packet and placing it between his lips. He looked at Edwin raising a brow, the demon smirked clicking his finger and the cigarette caught light, Gabriel took a long drag. They both stood in silence for a moment, blowing smoke into the cool night air. 

"Your right. I was visited by Michael earlier. They said that soon my power will return and I can go home" said Gabriel after a time.

Edwin looked over at him, eyes wide and shining.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore" mumbled Gabriel.

Edwin shook his head, understanding more than Gabriel would know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Crowley woke to find Aziraphale's side of the bed empty. He sat up, a frown on his face until he saw Aziraphale by the vanity mirror sorting through his draw's.

"Angel.. did you not sleep?" Asked Crowley, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Good morning dear, I'm afraid not" replied Aziraphale looking over at him. "I'm just rather excited about the ball tonight"

"Ngh.. sure.. and it has nothing to do with the sword that arrived yesterday?"

"Nothing to do with that at all" said Aziraphale, turning his back to the demon.

"Angel.. maybe we should talk ab-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO SPEAK OF IT!" snapped the angel.

Crowley closed his mouth, frowning at his husband. After a moment of silence the angels shoulders sagged and he turned to face Crowley. Crowley bit down on his lip when he saw just how tired Aziraphale looked.

"I.. I just want to go to the ball and continue on as normal.."

Crowley tossed the covers aside, walking over to Aziraphale and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Aziraphale let out a "hmm" leaning back into the demons grip.

"Listen, I know we have been through enough and we have our scars to show it. But we are together and we will face whatever comes.. together" said Crowley into Aziraphale's curly locks.

Aziraphale looked at his husband's reflection in the mirror, catching a glimpse of the ragged scar on his chest. His mind flashed back to the moment he had almost lost Crowley. He had come way too close to losing the copper haired demon and the memory caused his stomach to twist painfully. He brought his hands up to hold onto Crowley's arms.

"I thought we were safe now.. but it seems that we may still need to fight and I don't want to have to deal with the idea of losing you again" explained Aziraphale.

"You won't lose me angel. I don't want to fight either but I will. I will protect what we have here at all cost" replied Crowley, gently rubbing circles into Aziraphale's cheek with his thumb as he held him. "For now, lets just focus on tonight. We will have a good time and whatever time brings we will be together"

Aziraphale could not help but smile at Crowley's conviction. He was right, as long as they were together they could take on anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the outskirts of the village stood a decrepit church, it had not been used in over fifty years and the locals did not go there. In the churchyard where ancient gravestones leaned hazardously the ground began to crack and rise. Hastur, Duke of hell rose from the earth like something from the darkest nightmares. He shook off the mud and bits of grass that clung to his scraggly clothes and turned to look at the ground around him.

Several more demons rose from the earth, all different shapes and sizes but all equally sinister and dark. He looked to each of them before lighting a dog end he had been carrying in his pocket. One of the demons skulked up to him, sniffing the air as they did so, excitement in their milky eyes.

"Duke Hastur" it gargled, standing a little too close in Hasturs opinion. "What would you have us do?"

He looked at it with distaste as he took a long pull on his dogend. 

"Spread out. Find the Archangel and locate the prince. Do not approach them, not yet" he ordered.

The demons wasted no time, spreading out of the churchyard and heading towards the sleepy village. The sun began to rise over the church and Hastur squinted as the rays rested across the graveyard. It was a beautiful morning and it sickened him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have to come out of there at some point!" Called Jane through the bathroom door. 

Beelzebub had been in the bathroom all night and Jane was almost at her wits end. She had returned to the room late last night carrying clothes for herself and Beelzebub for the ball. She could tell by the messy bed and the princes clothes spread around the floor that it had not just been talking that Beelzebub and Gabriel had been up to last night. 

She had felt angry towards Gabriel, she knew they were both consenting adults but judging by the fact that Beelzebub had spent the entire night locked away told Jane it had not ended well.

"I got you an outfit for tonight" she called, trying to tempt her small friend out.

"I'm not going" they called back, voice sounding small.

"You know whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell me" said Jane.

Beelzebub looked over at the bathroom door then back at their reflection. 

"Stop acting like a child. You are a prince of hell!" They said to themself.

Beelzebub felt dirty, the scabs and sores had spread down their cheek across their neck and had started appearing on their chest. Their body was becoming genderless again, which in all honestly the prince was glad of. But it was not just changing of their body that made them feel dirty, it was Gabriel.

They had given into him and what their human body had wanted and for a brief moment they had thought that it was going to be okay, that maybe they and Gabriel would be able to start fresh.. after all they had missed him, not that they would ever say it outloud. Then came Michael, Beelzebub had heard everything. Had heard that Gabriel was to get his magics back and in turn knew theirs was returning full throttle.

This realisation made them look to the door again, where they knew Jane waited patiently on the other side. What were they going to tell her? They could not just leave, no, Jane deserved better than that. Beelzebub did not want to go back, they wanted to stay here with Jane and continue living on earth.

With one last look at themselves in the mirror they walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my god! What happened?! Did he do this to you?!" Exclaimed Janie, grabbing Beelzebub's shoulders and studying the sores on the skin

"No, it wasn't him.. this is.. this is just what I usually look like" explained Beelzebub, ashamed.

Beelzebub looked down at the floor, unable to look Jane in the face, scared to see the disgust that they thought must be there. Jane gently squeezed their shoulders and Beelzebub hesitantly looked up at her.

"Come here let me put something on them" she said softly, taking Beelzebub's hand.

She led them over to the bed, sitting them down before collecting some cream from the bathroom. As Jane set to work on the sores Beelzebub noticed the dress hanging on one of the wardrobe door. 

It was a cocktail dress, cut off at the knees and pulled in at the waist, it was black with delicate lace decoration and a red sash tied perfectly at the pulled in waist. Beelzebub's throat became very dry when they realised that the dress was their size.

"What is that?!" They asked.

"Well.." Jane replied, looking over at the dress. "I know you don't really go in for dresses but.. I don't know, I saw it and I just thought you would look beautiful in it. I have actual had it hidden away for a while now, I was waiting for the right time to give it to you"

Beelzebub looked from the dress to Jane then back again.

"I.. I can't wear that" they said.

"And why not? Don't you like it?" 

"I do it's just.." they said, not knowing how to explain. "I wouldn't look good in it.. I mean look at me.. I'm a monster"

A sadness passed across Jane's face at these words. She put her hand under Beelzebub's chin, pulling their face round to look at them.

"You are not a monster. You are beautiful. These sores we can cover. You really are a thing of beauty Beez" said Jane, a smile on her lips.

Beelzebub did not know how to reply to this, feeling their ears burn. Jane chuckled continuing to apply the cream to the sores.

They did not see the demon at the window, looking in on their touching moment. It slipped away, heading back to inform Hastur it had found the prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley had left Aziraphale to sort out their suits for the evening, the angel finding distraction in the task. The demon had walked towards the stairs, intending to make some coffee for himself and his angel when laughter from the spare room caught his attention. 

He walked down the hall, tilting his head around the door frame to see what was occurring. He was surprised to find Edwin and Gabriel in the room, deep in conversation about their outfits for that evening.

"You two seem to be getting on well?" He said after a moment more of watching the pair.

Edwin looked over, giving Crowley a toothy smile.

"Well our dates for tonight are a pair so we were just discussing picking them up" explained the orange eyed demon.

"Right.." said Crowley, looking over at Gabriel. "It went well last night then?"

Gabriel seemed to grow uncomfortable at the question, looking anywhere but in Crowley's eyes.

"Uhmm.. yes and no" he said.

"I think you should tell Crowley what you told me last night" said Edwin.

This piqued Crowley's interest. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak when Crowley put his hand up to stop him. Crowley felt ice travel up his spine, he looked to Edwin who's face had taken on a frightened look.

"Do you feel that?" Asked Crowley.

Edwin nodded, dropping his shirt to the floor and stepping over it. The demons headed down the hallway, leaving a rather confused Gabriel on the bed. Aziraphale met them at the top of the stairs, his eyes wide with fear.

"A demon" he said.

Edwin and Crowley both nodded heading for the front door. Edwin grabbed a kitchen knife from the block before Aziraphale opened the door to reveal the back of a demon hurrying down the path. 

"Hey!" Cried Crowley.

The demon picked up pace knowing it had been seen. Edwin pushed past Crowley and Aziraphale, throwing the knife over his shoulder. It struck the demon between the shoulder blame but it did not slow. Then in an instant it was gone.

"Who was that?" Asked Aziraphale, looking to his husband.

Crowley and Edwin looked at one another.

"No one good" said Edwin.

"One of Hasturs lackies" growled Crowley.

"Oh.. oh dear" whimpered the angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"In a hotel you say" said Hastur, eyeing the demon that had been spying on Beelzebub and Jane.

"Yes lord, and they had a human with them. Looked pretty cozy if you ask me" 

Hastur grimaced, revealing blackened teeth. What was the prince thinking cozying up with a human.

The air seemed to shake for a moment and the demon that had been at the cottage materialized beside the duke. The demon dropped to its knees the blade Edwin had thrown protruding from between its shoulder blades. Hastur grabbed it roughly by the shoulder forcing it to look at him.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I found the Archangels scent. I-it was faint but I found it b-but he is protected" stuttered the demon through the pain.

"Protected?"

"Y-yes my lord.. the demon Edwin was there along with Crowley and a white haired angel"

Hastur's face looked like thunder as his grip tightened on the demons shoulder until he heard it crack. He let go, the demon falling back to the ground crying out in pain.

Why those two? And Edwin as well.. Hastur snarled and the demons around him stepped quickly out of his way as he stomped over to the church. He looked down at his hands and was aggravated to see that they were shaking.

They won't get the best of me this time, he thought. After all, he had bigger things to worry about. He really didn't want to let down satan himself..

  
  
  
  



	12. The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball has arrived :D
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Aziraphale stood in his and Crowley's bedroom, he looked down at himself. He was wearing a brand new suit that he had gotten over a month ago for tonight's ball. It was ivory in colour adorned with gold buttons, under the jacket he wore a beige waistcoat with gold threading. He had been delighted when Crowley had had it tailored for him and had been more than excited to wear it.

But now that the night had arrived his feelings of excitement were thoroughly overshadowed by worry and dread. After the they had spotted the unknown demon spying on them he had not been able to shake the feeling that carrying on as normal was a bad idea. He had been touched that Crowley was willing to play along but he knew his copper haired demon was more than anxious about what was occurring. 

Crowley came into the room and although the angel was suffering from serious internal turmoil he could not help but let out a breath at the sight of his husband. Crowley's suit was black and his waistcoat was also black with red threading, in Aziraphale's opinion he looked devine.

"You look spectacular my love" breathed Aziraphale, walking over to adjust Crowley's tie.

"Shush angel, it is you who looks amazing!" Laughed Crowley, stealing a kiss.

A knock came at the bedroom door and the husbands looked over to see Gabriel and Edwin standing in the hall.

"We err.. we are heading out to pick up our dates" Gabriel informed them his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Looking hot Aziraphale!" Said Edwin over Gabriel's shoulder. "I guess you look okay too Crowley"

"Same to you" replied Crowley, a smirk on his lips.

They all shared a laugh, for a brief moment the tension in the house lifted allowing the beings to relax ever so slightly.

"Call us if you see anything suspicious" said Aziraphale.

Gabriel nodded yes and he and Edwin headed out of the cottage to the waiting cab.

"Why did you not give them a lift dear?"

Crowley smiled turning back to his husband and pulling him close so that their bodies were pressed together.

"Because I am a terribly selfish demon and wanted you all to myself in the Bentley"

Aziraphale let out a girlish giggle as Crowley spun him round the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look amazing!"

Beelzebub rolled their eyes, although the comment made their cheeks flush red. Jane was holding her hands to her chest and looked like she was about to cry. Beelzebub stood in the center of the hotel room wearing the dress Jane had brought for them. They felt slightly uncomfortable with their legs on display and did not know where to put their hands.

"I dont know.."

"Oh shush! Here.." Jane said, walking over and adjusting the sash at the prince's waist. "I knew this dress was just made for you"

Beelzebub smiled, looking over Jane's shoulder to the mirror. They must admit the dress was nice and maybe they didn't look so bad?

A knock came at the door and Jane let out a small scream of excitement as she grabbed Beelzebub's hands.

"Our dates are here! Isn't this exciting?!"

"Riveting.."

Jane rushed to the door and opened it, Edwin stood in the doorway a rose in his hand.

"Ah, fair lady. I have come to accompany you to the ball" 

Jane giggled, taking the rose before taking Edwin's hand. Edwin caught sight of Beelzebub over Jane's shoulder and let out a whistle.

"Looking good Beez" he said with a wink.

Beelzebub bared their teeth at him causing him to swallow and laugh nervously. He led Jane out of the doorway revealing Gabriel. He stood nervously looking at his feet, his hands behind his back. He was dressed in a new lilac suit, a purple turtleneck underneath. He looked handsome and Beelzebub kicked themself for thinking so.

When he finally looked up his eyes widened. He felt his throat grow dry at the magnificent sight in front of him. Beelzebub looked stunning and it took him several moments to form words.

"What?!"

Gabriel shook his head, trying to clear the fuzz that seeing Beelzebub this way created inside his brain. He stepped into the room pulling his hands into view. In them was a flower and Beelzebub looked at it l suspiciously.

"What's that?"

"This.. this is a daylily" he explained. "It's also know as a Beelzebub.. but after seeing you tonight it pails to your beauty"

Beelzebub had become a flaming beacon of blushes as Gabriel brought his hand up, pushing some loose hair behind their ear and placing the lily there.

"S-shut up.. idiot" Beelzebub bit out, though there was no venom to their voice.

Gabriel smiled, allowing his hand to rest on their cheek for a moment. 

They looked at one another, comfortable in the silence.

"C'mon guys! We got a ball to get to!" They heard Edwin call from the hall.

Gabriel shook his head before offering his hand to the prince. 

"Shall we?"

"F-fine.."

They took his hand and allowed him to lead them out of the room. Their heart was beating tremendously fast and they felt giddy. They let a smile sneak onto their lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ball was being held at the village hall and the humans of the village had done a brilliant job at decorating. Banners and lights hung from the outside if the building and as the sun began to set the building was cast in a luminescent glow.

Crowley pulled the Bently up along the pathway, jumping out and running round to open the door for Aziraphale. The angel cooed when he saw the sparkling display leading up to the hall. Crowley smiled, taking his husband's hand and placing a soft kiss to the back of it.

Aziraphale giggled his cheeks tinted red. He was so pleased to be going to an event with Crowley and not having to hide their love for one another. It was one of the first times, if you did not include Anathema's wedding and their own of course. 

He glanced into the car window and saw the hilt of the sword protruding from underneath the back seat, his smile began to falter.

"Come now angel" said Crowley, pulling gently on his hand. "I'm sure you won't have use for it here. Let's go and enjoy ourselves. The others should be waiting inside"

"Yes dear. Lets"

And with that the couple walked down the brightly lit path to the ball inside, music and laughter already spilling from the open doors and into the cold evening air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the ball began to take full swing a darkness made its way across the village. 

Hastur and his group of demons trudged through the town center towards the lights of the village hall. The duke stopped, taking a lug on his cigarette before flicking it into the fountain. He stared at the hall, hearing the laughter and music and he grimaced.

Humans were such disgusting creatures, taking their pleasure is meaningless things. A grimm smile spread over his features. At least they were all in one place. Easy pickings, and oh was Hastur hungry, starving actually.

The demons stood around him fidgeting impatiently, waiting for their orders.

"Spread out! Surround the building. No one gets out alive" he growled.

The demons began to laugh and sneer as they began to spread across the dew covered grass like a rabid plague. For once the duke believed he was going to have some fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beelzebub stood awkwardly at the edge of the dance floor and watched as dozens of couples danced across its polished surface. They felt utterly out of place in this brightly lit glitzy room and was honestly considering making a run for it.

"Beelzebub! Oh my, you look simply resplendent"

They felt their ears burn, turning to see Aziraphale standing behind them. 

"Er.. thankyou" they said, patting down the front of their dress. 

"Where is everyone?" Asked the angel, stepping to stand by the prince's side and watch the show of dancing couples.

"Jane and Edwin are over there"

Beelzebub nodded their head towards the dancefloor where Edwin was making quite a show of twirling Jane around. Jane was laughing happily which in turn brought a small smile to Beelzebub's mouth.

"And Gabriel?"

"He went to get a drink.."

"I see"

The pair stood in semi comfortable silence as the song carried on. Meanwhile, over at the bar Crowley had bumped into the Archangel. Gabriel offered him a smile and Crowley reluctantly returned it.

"For a demon you look quite dashing in a suit" said Gabriel. 

"Er thanks"

Crowley ordered himself and Aziraphale a drink, he nodded at Gabriel as he walked away to find his husband. Gabriel let out a sigh, collecting the drinks he had gotten for himself and Beelzebub. 

He had been feeling rather shaky since picking up his former love. He must admit they looked brilliant, the sight of them lighting feelings in his human form he had never felt before. Since the other night they shared together in the hotel room he had been experiencing feelings all new to him.

He made his way through the people spotting Fran and her date, sneaking kisses behind one of the large drape curtains. Gabriel looked away, thinking to himself how nice it would be if that was him and Beelzebub.

He made it back to Beelzebub just as the music stopped. Aziraphale nodded hello and another slow melody began to play.

"May I have this dance?" Crowley asked Aziraphale, holding out his hand.

"Of course my love" the angel smiled, taking the demon's hand allowing himself to be led onto the dance floor.

Beelzebub and Gabriel watched them go, Gabriel passed Beelzebub their drink and they both sipped their beverages as the husbands took over the dance floor. 

"Er.. we could.." stuttered Gabriel.

"What?" Snapped the prince.

"Have a dance?" 

"Why would I want to do that?"

Gabriel looked away feeling his cheeks flush. Beelzebub felt themself soften at the disappointed expression on the Archangels face and let out a sigh. They held their hand out to him. Gabriel looked shocked, eyes wide at the gesture before relaxing and taking their small hand in his own.

They walked to the center of the floor before both realizing they had never danced before. Gabriel saw Beelzebub starting to regret the decision, he glanced at Crowley and Aziraphale and copied their lead. He pulled the prince closer, placing a hand on their waist and gently began to sway.

Beelzebub had stiffened up but as the melody continued on and Gabreil held them close they began to relax and let him take the lead. They felt themselves being lost in the melody as Gabriel leant in close.

"You know I could stay?" Gabriel whispered in their ear.

"What are you talking about?"

Gabriel pulled their form closer to his body swaying them gently to the music.

"I mean if I had a reason to stay here on earth. I could stay"

Beelzebub felt heat rising to their face.

"What reason could you possibly have to stay in a place so below you?"

Gabriel let out a chuckle near their ear causing gooseflesh to spread across the prince's skin.

"Beelzebub don't you see" he said moving so they faced each other. He tilted slightly so that they were on the same level. "I would stay for you"

Then he kissed them and it was different to that passionate lust filled kisses they had shared in the hotel room the night before. It was soft and loving and it melted away the world until Beelzebub felt there was nothing else. Nothing else but them and it felt wonderful. For what felt like a lifetime later but was only just a few seconds Gabriel pulled away enough to look them in their Azure eyes.

"Would you want that?" He whispered.

Beelzebub realized with blinding clarity that they did want that. They wanted it more than anything else in the universe.

They opened their mouth to speak when an ear piercing scream rang out across the room. The music stopped abruptly and the sound of people gasping was heard. Crowley and Aziraphale stopped dancing immediately, placing their backs to one another with a defensive stance.

"Something is happening!" Came Edwins voice as he ran onto the dance floor to join them Jane in toe.

Gabriel turned to look around the room hurriedly before turning to Beelzebub and grabbing them by the shoulders. Beelzebub let out a surprised squeak trying to push him away.

"Gabriel what are you doing? Get off me! What's going on"

"Beelzebub you need to run! Stay safe I think-"

His words were abruptly cut off as blood splurted from his mouth. The blood hit Beelzebub in the face and they flinched. Gabriel's purple eyes grew wide, he and the prince looked down at the same time to see a hand protruding from his chest, flames dancing across the fingers.

Gabriel let out a gurgled sound, looking at Beelzebub's face once more before he slumped to the ground. Hastur stood just behind where he fell, freshly regained hand dripping with the Archangels blood.

"Hallo Beelzebub. I've come to take you home"

  
  
  
  



	13. We have to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter..
> 
> Please enjoy :)

For Beelzebub time seemed to slow to a deathly crawl. People began to panic as the small demon collective bagan to enter the building. Tearing and ripping at any human they could get their hands on. 

Beelzebub could not seem to take their eyes of the thick crimson liquid that dripped from the Dukes fingers onto the polished wood floor. 

"H-haster?" 

"Looks like we got here just in time" said the Duke staring down blankly at the fallen form of Gabriel. "Looks like he was getting a little close for comfort"

Words escaped the prince as they followed the Duke's gaze down to the Archangel. Time began to tick fast again when the Duke grabbed their wrist.

"What do you think you are doing!?" They demanded, trying to twist out of his grip.

"I'm bringing you home" snarled Hastur impatiently, tugging roughly at Beelzebub's arm.

The prince stumbled forward as the words sunk in.

"What?! No!" They protested, looking back at Gabriel who had quit moving altogether.

Beelzebub kicked out, hitting the Duke in the shin with their high heeled boot. The Duke let out a squawk releasing the prince. Beelzebub dropped the their knees beside Gabriel, turning him so he lay on his back.

"Hey you idiot! Get up! I need your help!" They cried, the noise in the room becoming almost deafening. 

"BEEZ!" 

Beelzebub's heart skipped a beat when they heard Jane's voice through the crowd. They caught a glimpse of her as she broke away from Edwin, running towards the kneeling prince. A demon cut her off halfway, striking her face and sending her spralling.

"NO" screamed Beelzebub, they began to climb back to their feet when a blinding light erupted from where Gabriel lay.

The light intensified until the room was full of it, it subsided leaving nothing but a blood stain where Gabriel had once laid. Beelzebub squinted, shuddering as the holy light faded from their eyes. They looked around themself and saw Edwin locked in combat with the demon that had struck Jane. Before the Duke could get hold of them again they ran to Jane's side. 

"Jane! Jane! Can you hear me?!"

There was a gash above Jane's eye and she let out a whimper at the prince's contact. Beelzebub jumped when they felt a presence behind them, preparing to lash out.

"Calm yourself, it's me" said Aziraphale, placing a hand on their shoulder.

"S-she's hurt" stuttered Beelzebub.

Aziraphale nodded, leaning down to run a hand over the gash at Jane's temple. When he removed his hand the gash was gone but Jane did not wake.

"She will be alright but we need to get her out of here, you too" he said picking Jane up and rising with the prince. "Crowley has gone to find Fran, Where is Gabriel?" 

"He.. I think Hastur killed him" replied Beelzebub, tears burning at the corner of their eyes.

"Hastur.." said the angel, eyes growing wide. 

Aziraphale studied the hall for the closest exit, he spotted it not ten feet away. He motioned for Beelzebub to follow when something hit him between the shoulder blades causing him to fall forward. 

He managed to keep his footing, turning round in time to see Hastur approaching. The pale skin of his back already begun to bruise from where the Duke's foot had made contact. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Hissed Hastur.

Aziraphale looked down at Jane in his arms, knowing he couldn't fight while protecting Jane and Beelzebub. Edwin appeared out of the fray, clothes splattered with black blood which the angel hoped was not his own.

"Give me her" he said, taking Jane from Aziraphale's arms. "C'mon Beez we are getting out of here"

"I can't leave you!" Breathed Beelzebub, clutching at Aziraphale's arm. 

"Your no help to me in your current state. Please, they are here for you. If you do not wish to return to hell then go!" Aziraphale said, his voice strong and sure.

Beelzebub whimpered, looking from the angel's sure face to Hastur. They nodded reluctantly following after Edwin. 

Aziraphale watched them go before turning his attention back to the duke of hell. He straightened his back, flattening his suit jacket. 

"I believe we have unfinished business" he said.

The Duke snarled, running at the angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley ran through the crowd, shouting to the people to get out of the building. He was panicking, he had not expected a demonic attack at the ball. He was sure it was too public but it seemed hell was giving little care when it came to getting Beelzebub back, he had to assume that's why they were here.

He stopped every few steps to quickly heal any fallen human he came across. It was quick work and time did not allow him to heal them fully, just enough so they could escape the building. Then he would get back up again and continue his search for his friend.

"ANTHONY!" 

He stopped abruptly skidding on the smooth floor. He turned to see Fran running towards him, kicking off her heels for more speed. He caught her as she collided into him.

"Anthony! What's going on? Those men.. their eyes.. I don't think they are human!"

Crowley held her by her shoulders, checking her over for any damage.

"They aren't but I don't have time to explain. I need you to do something for me"

He pulled his car keys from his jacket pushing them into Frans hand. She looked down at them confused.

"In the back, under the seat. There is a sword. I need you to get it for me"

"A sword.. Anthony.. what.."

"FRAN PLEASE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" 

She jumped at his shout but nodded her head in understanding before slipping out the buildings fire exit. He let out a breath he had not realised he was holding, turning to scan the room for his angel.

Most of the humans had left the building now and were massing on the grass outside. He was about to thank whatever higher being may be listening before he caught sight of Aziraphale on the dance floor, facing off against Hastur. 

He stopped thinking altogether then, summoning his black wings to carry him across the space at the speed of light. Aziraphale had managed to knock the Duke back but other demons had come to Hastur's aid, swarming the angel. Crowley slammed sideways into one of the attackers, knocking them to the floor. He lept on them, grabbing their head and snapping their neck before they could get back up.

He heard ripping as Aziraphale summoned his wings knocking the two demons left on him off. They were beside each other then, ready for whatever was next. 

Hastur spotted them together, he felt the icy prick of fear in his spine. He looked over and saw Edwin and Beelzebub heading towards the exit. He growled snapping his fingers, all exits to the building slammed shut and locked.

Edwin slammed into the door, falling back when it did not open. Jane stirred in his arms her eyes opening. Edwin looked down at her then to the frightened face of Beelzebub.

"Its locked" he said, looking over at Hastur who was climbing to his feet. "We have to assume that all the others are as well. Beez we are gonna have to fight"

He walked over to one of the oversized curtains, placing Jane down behind one, making sure she was propped up and comfortable. As he stood he felt her grab his jacket sleeve, he and Beelzebub looked at her.

"You guys can't fight. These people seem crazy" Jane protested, rather groggily.

Beelzebub took her hand from Edwins sleeve holding it tightly, their bottom lip wobbling.

"They are crazy Jane.. but where I'm from we are all crazy. We didn't want this life.." Beelzebub pulled Jane's hand to their chest, tears in their eyes. "Thankyou Jane. You have made my two years here on earth amazing. In all honesty they have been the best years of my life.. I am going to miss you"

Jane's eyes widened as Beelzebub began to pull away.

"Beez.."

"I can't stay here anymore. They want to take me home and they won't stop hurting people until I go with them. Please Jane.. it's okay.. I.. I love you" Beelzebub leant forward, placing a kiss on Jane's head.

Jane tried to protest but her head was fuzzy from the now healed injury. Beelzebub stood, followed closely by Edwin. They turned towards the chaos on the polished wood floor. Aziraphale and Crowley were in close combat with several demons, two lay dead at their feet.

Beelzebub took a step towards the fray when Edwin grabbed their shoulder spinning them around.

"What are you doing!? You can't just let them take you back!"

"What else am I supposed to do?!" They snapped. "They hurt Jane and Crowley and Aziraphale are having to fight again.. and Gabriel.."

"I can sense it. Your magic it's coming back! Use it Beez. Fight! I will be by your side" he urged, his orange eyes aflame.

"I.. I can't.." they said, defeat strong in their voice.

"Take mine!"

"What?!"

"I have plenty to go around. We will fight together, but you need to be stronger. So please, take what you need" he urged, holding his hands out to them.

Beelzebub looked at Edwin with disbelief then over to Jane who was watching from behind the curtain. They realized that they would do anything to protect her no matter how wrong. They took Edwins hands in their own.

"This is going to hurt"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fran made it to the Bentley, her hands were shaking so much she missed the car lock twice. She took a breath to calm her nerves and managed to get the door open. Fran hurriedly reached over the back seat pulling the sword into view.

"What in the world.." she mumbled looking at the leather sheave.

She could still hear crashing coming from inside the building and everything in her body told her to run. She ignored it. Crowley and Aziraphale were her friends and they needed her help. 

She ran back towards the hall, hitching up her dress so she could run better. She was caught by her date. He grabbed her and he looked terrified.

"Fran we need to get out of here. I don't know what the fuck is going on but they are killing people in there!"

She pushed him off her.

"I have to get back in there! They need my help!"

He shook his head trying to grab her again. She thought of something Crowley had said to her a long time ago about getting men to leave you alone. 

"I'm sorry" she said, before kicking out, hitting him in the crotch.

He fell to the floor with a squeak.

"I need to help my friends"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Beelzebub took Edwin's magic from him the pain was immense. He bit down on his lip as his legs gave up on him and he buckled to the floor. Beelzebub did not let go and Jane watched in awe as the prince's form changed. 

Their skin cracked and boiled, black wings ripped from their back and the prince cried out at the release. Flies seemed to gather from out of nowhere until and entire swarm sored above their head. 

They opened their azure eyes and looked down at Edwin who seemed to be struggling with consciousness. They let him go, stepping back as he slumped to the floor.

The power running through their veins was immeasurable, they could feel their form vibrating from it. 

"Beez.."

Beelzebub looked over at Jane whose eyes were wide with surprise. Beelzebub turned away ashamed of being seen this way by the human who had taken such care of them.

They set their eyes on the demons on the dance floor. Summoning a katana as black as night. Edwin climbed to his feet shakily, black circles had formed under his eyes.

"Y-you ready?" He asked.

Beelzebub nodded and they both entered the fray.

  
  
  
  
  



	14. I want to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and kind in this troubling time..
> 
> Hopefully a chapter will be a much needed distraction from the world, if even for a little while.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

When Gabriel opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that the pain was gone. The second thing was how bright and white everything seemed, this is when the realization struck him that he was no longer at the ball.

"Your awake finally" came Michael's voice from behind him. 

He sat up looking around himself. He was in heaven, sitting on the white tiled floor, wearing a brand new suit. Michael stood by one of the large windows looking down at him.

"Welcome home"

He blinked, remembering the ball, the pain of his chest being penetrated, Beelzebub's scared eyes. He was on his feet in an instant, lunging at Michael, grabbing them by the collar lifting them off the ground.

"Take. Me. Back!" He demanded.

Michael widened their eyes in shock before their eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Why would you want me to do such a thing!?" 

"I have to go back! They need my help!" He growled through bared teeth, still holding Michael off the ground.

"Help? What? The principality and his demon? Don't be ridiculous!" Michael snapped, starting to struggle in his grip. "Or is it that you want to help Beelzebub? You know they are not the angel you once knew"

Gabriel snarled, shoving Michael away. The other Archangel stumbled, grabbing onto a table to stop them from falling completely.

"You are wrong Michael. I was wrong"

He turned his back on his co-worker. He closed his eyes feeling the holy power flow through his veins once more, letting out a slight groan. If Michael would not return him he would just have to make his own way back. With a flurry of feathers his magnificent white wings were released and he was heading towards the door. Michael felt panic at the sight of their superior leaving, running to stop him.

They blocked him from the door, summoning their bow and arrow. Gabriel frowned.

"Step aside Michael. Unless you intend on using that weapon"

Michael looked afraid, holding their bow up to aim at him. 

"I will if I have to. You are clearly not thinking straight. Your time with the humans has tainted you, just like it did Aziraphale"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" His shout echoed across the tiles.

With a click of his fingers his sword appeared in his hand, electricity dancing across its blade.

"Why do you think mother never punished Aziraphale? Because he did nothing wrong! He was just trying to be happy.." 

Michael shook their head, lowering their bow, their eyes took on a pleading shine.

"Please Gabriel. Stay here. It's where you belong.." they lowered their bow completely, placing a hand on his tense arm. "We missed you"

Gabriel was surprised. He knew it must have been difficult for Michael, his closest colleague. They would always follow him around awaiting orders, they wanted someone to follow. But he needed to be with Beelzebub, he needed to help Aziraphale and Crowley. 

He had wanted nothing more to come home for what felt like the longest time, but now he wanted nothing more than to get back to earth.

"Michael. Step aside"

The look of defeat and betrayal in Michael's eyes stung Gabriel as they stepped away from the door. They reached out grabbing his sleeve causing him to look at them. Their head was bowed and he could not see their face clearly.

"Will you come home after.. after you have finished down there?" They whispered.

He stopped, weighing his options and the hurt in his fellow Archangels voice. His face softened.

"I will"

Michael felt the gust of air ripple their clothes as Gabriel walked through the door, beating his wings to lift him from the floor. Then he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Fran made it back to the ball and looked through the fire escape she had left from she thought she must surely be hallucinating. The two men she had grown to know and love over the past two years stood in the center of the dance floor surrounded by angry 'men'. The thing was, they didn't look like her friends.. well they did except.. except they had wings!

She watched with unbelieving eyes as the man she called her best friend stretched his huge black wings, shielding his husband from an oncoming attack. His husband had equally massive wings but they shone a brilliant white.

She was frozen to the spot, unable to move, afraid to break whatever spell she must be under. She continued to watch as Beez and Edwin entered the chaos, Beez looked totally different from the small delicate looking person they had been before. An aura of black seemed to surround them as they swung their obsidian blade against the assailants that ran at them. Even Edwin looked different if not more sickly than what he usually looked, his eyes glowing orange like a Colorado sunset.

She was snapped out of her dream state when a horrid looking 'man' approached Aziraphale from behind. The ivory haired angel was distracted and did not see him coming. There was killer intent in the enemies ebony eyes.

"ZIRA!!" She screamed, beating on the window. 

The angel looked in her direction, seeing the sword in her hands. He raised his hand, clicking his fingers and the sword was gone from her grip. It appeared in his fist and she watched with wonder as he un-sheaved it and the blade came ablaze. He looked at her apologetically, shame also evident in his eyes.

Fran clutched her chest, breath shakily leaving her lungs as she watched the battle continue, the world becoming silent around her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale shuddered as the power of the blade flowed through his vessel. His eyes became glowing orbs as he turned to face Hastur. The duke was taking no chances with the sword this time, ducking as the angel swung it at his head, missing by a hair. 

Hastur brought his leg around in a swooping motion, knocking Aziraphale's feet out from under him. The angel went down with a yell, catching Crowley's attention who turned in time to see the duke jump atop his angel.

"HASTUR!!" Crowley yelled, running at the demon. 

Hastur managed to strike Aziraphale directly on the nose, causing blood to splurt from the angel's face, Aziraphale saw stars. Crowley was on the duke then, ripping him off his husband and throwing him to the floor with a bone crunching thud. This did not seem to stop the duke as he righted himself in time to catch Crowley by the throat as he flew at him.

Crowley could hear his windpipe being crushed and thanked whoever was listening that he did not need to breathe. The duke smiled, his teeth stained with black blood.

"ENOUGH HASTUR"

Beelzebub's voice echoed across the room and the duke turned to see the prince, surrounded by the fallen forms of the demons he had brought with him.

"It'zz over! Your demonz are dead. Now release Crowley this inztant!" Demanded the prince, flicking the blood off their blade.

A look crossed Hastur's face that was unreadable. He dropped Crowley, who gasped for unneeded air, Aziraphale crawled to his husband, grabbing his hand. 

A shudder ran up Beelzebub's spine as Hastur began to laugh, it sounded like metal grating on metal. 

"You think I only brought these pathetic lot with me?" He asked, still laughing.

Beelzebub felt their blood leave their face as a low growl ripped its way across the dance floor. They turned in time to see two huge hellhounds rip through the polished floor, followed closely by at least another dozen demons. One of the hellhounds set its sight on the kneeling husbands and bounded towards them.

Aziraphale saw the threat, pushing Crowley behind him and bringing the sword up in defence. He had never faced such a beast before and was overwhelmed almost instantly as it ran into him, knocking the air from his lungs with its muscled shoulder. 

"ANGEL!" Crowley cried.

He was by his husband's side in seconds just as the hound turned to charge at them again. Aziraphale looked at Crowley panicked, he no longer held the sword, it had been knocked from his grip when the hound had struck. 

The beast huffed putrid breath as it lunged towards the couple, teeth and claws bared and ready. Crowley spread his wings out and around Aziraphale, hoping to take the brunt of the hellhounds fury. 

Edwin had seen this all happening and had ran towards the husbands. He picked up the sword, ignoring the searing pain of his palm burning. He managed to get between the hound and his friends just in time, bringing the sword up and through the monster's jaw and into the soft flesh of its brain. The hound let out a noise at such a pitch that it shattered the glass of windows surrounding the room.

The hellhound went down, clawing out as it did so, managing to tear at Edwin's chest and pull him down with it. The hound let out one last haunting whine before it disintegrated, leaving nothing but a pile of ash and a bleeding Edwin behind.

Edwin gasped, eyes struggling to focus on the ceiling. He felt hands on him as Aziraphale and Crowley came into view. Crowley pulled his head into his lap, stroking his hair soothingly as the warm healing magic of the angel flooding through his vessel.

"Easy now Eds, we got you" he heard Crowley's voice sooth.

Across the room Beelzebub was struggling to keep the demons at bay. The remaining hell hound circled the prince and their quarries. Hastur stepped forward to watch as Beelzebub was grabbed from behind by two demons, another striking them in the face. Beelzebub was not yet at full power and was overwhelmed by the attack.

"You could have just made it easy on yourself and come easily.." said Hastur, making no move to stop the demons from hitting Beelzebub.

Beelzebub felt blood trickle down their chin, it dripped to the floor to start pooling in a black puddle. 

They are going to take me.. this is it, they thought looking over to Jane who was watching with tears running down her face. She began to stand.

"NO! Ztay there!" Shouted Beelzebub, holding their hand up to Jane before being struck in the face again.

"Enough now!" Demanded Haster as another demon went in for a hit. "Remember they are your prince"

Hastur looked at Beelzebub then, addressing them directly.

"I only do this on orders you understand. Satan himself sent me up to collect you"

A new wave of fear spread through the prince then, if Satan had sent the duke then Hastur would stop at nothing to bring them home.

This is it then, thought Beelzebub. I don't want to go back.. I.. I like it here.

There was a sudden rumble that shook the hall violently. A few demons screamed as a bolt of lightning ripped through the ceiling, hitting the hellhound directly, causing it to explode leaving nothing but a dust cloud. Hastur and Beelzebub had to shield their eyes from the violent eruption. 

Then everything was still, when Beelzebub lowered their shaking arm to see what was happening they felt their heart pick up speed when they saw what was in front of them.

As the debris cloud shifted and settled, there was a flash of white wings, electricity dancing across the feathers. Purple eyes locking onto the bloody prince, a flash of white teeth as he smiled at them.

Gabriel had made it back.

  
  
  



	15. You came back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is in chaos at the moment, being stuck in isolation you would have thought writing would be easy? I have been struggling though as of late.. it's a very anxious time for us all..
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and well and remaining kind to one another..
> 
> Anyway..
> 
> Please enjoy :)

"Gabriel?!" Beelzebub breathed his name.

The dust settles around the Archangel and the demons who had been clutching at Beelzebub took on a defensive stance. 

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! YOUR DEAD!" Screeched Hastur, pointing at Gabriel.

The Archangels glowing purple eyes rested on Hastur, the duke stepped back, unable to control the fear that brewed in his chest from that look.

Gabriel let out a soft laugh before swinging his sword through the air. The rush of wind sent the duke hurtling backwards, hitting the far wall hard.

Gabriel then turned his attention to the demons surrounding Beelzebub. He ran at them, his speed almost invisible to Beelzebub's eyes as he made short work of the demons, cutting them down one by one until they all lay at his feet unmoving. 

Beelzebub knelt, feeling breathless. Gabriel had come back.. Gabriel had saved them..

Beelzebub looked to the fallen demons surrounding them, a tightness in their chest. These may have been their attackers but they were also Beelzebub's kin. Beelzebub quickly climbed to their feet as Gabriel set his sights on Hastur who had begun to stir from his impact with the wall.

"Gabriel.. wait!" They called, stumbling and catching his arm.

Gabriel's aura seemed to calm instantly at the contact, the light surrounding him becoming dim until it was gone altogether.

He lowered his sword completely and with a flash it was gone. Beelzebub clung to his arm, their legs shaking. Gabriel reached out, holding onto them so they did not fall. 

"I-its over" the prince stammered. "You.. You came back.." 

Gabriel pulled Beelzebub to his chest, holding them tightly.

"Of course I came back. I-" 

He did not finish as Beelzebub crashed their lips to his. Fingers burying themselves in his soft dark hair, clinging to him as if any second he may disappear.

Across the room Hastur had made it to his feet. He looked over at the fallen forms of his would-be army he had brought to the surface, then to the kissing figures of the prince and Archangel. He let out a guttural growl, disgusted and utterly enraged. He made it one step towards the couple before he felt hands grab him from behind.

Crowley got hold of both the dukes arms, kicking the back of his knees so that he was forced to kneel. The duke cried out looking up to see Aziraphale stood before him, sword blazing.

"I think we have had quite enough of your interference" the angel said, hauntingly calm.

"Go on! Do it!" Snarled Hastur.

Crowley tightened his grip as Aziraphale raised his sword. Crowley's serpentine eyes told Aziraphale to strike true and with a deep breath Aziraphale planned to do just that.

"ZTOP!" screamed Beelzebub, seperating from Gabriel and sprinting across the room.

The prince got between the duke and the angel, spreading their arms to stop the blow. Aziraphale stopped just in time, the heat from the blade almost burning the prince's skin. Aziraphale let out a gasp, a little shaken as to how close he came to skewering the prince.

"NO! LET HIM DO IT! I CAN'T GO BACK.." Hastur cried, squirming in the serpents grip.

Crowley held tight, looking from Beelzebub to Aziraphale.

"And what would you have us do with him?" asked the Angel, lowering his blade. "I feel we will never find peace with him in hell hatching up new plans to destroy us" 

The flames flickered then went out, the light around the ethereal beings dimming. Gabriel walked over to join the gathering around the duke, standing close to Beelzebub.

"He came here for me, don't you zee. If I were not here thiz would never have happened!" 

Aziraphale swallowed looking back to the duke. 

"Y-YOU BETTER KILL BE ANGEL! I-I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU IF NOT!"

Hastur screamed this while making sure to look the principality in the eyes. Aziraphale felt his skin crawl as those black pits for eyes stared straight at him.

"Haztur! Zhut up!" Demanded the prince, they looked to the principality. "If we zend him back zatan with deztroy him.. but you're right he can't ztay here on earth.."

"Actually" said Crowley. "Maybe he can"

"What!?" Said everyone at once, staring at the copper haired demon.

"I.. I have something back at the cottage that may solve our problems" explained Crowley, avoiding Aziraphales gaze.

Aziraphale continued to stare at his husband, questioning in his blue eyes. Gabriel cleared his throat.

"We should deal with the humans. They must not be allowed to remember what has happened here" he said.

He closed his purple eyes, the air began to vibrate as he sent out his holy power, clearing any mortal minds of what they might have seen that night.

Over by one of the large windows Edwin sat with Jane. He was checking her over for any other injuries. He felt Gabriel sending out his memory erasure magic and quickly looked to Jane.

"Has your opinion of Beez changed knowing the truth?" He asked hurriedly.

"Wha.. no of course not!" She replied, almost hurt that he would say such a thing.

He smiled, gently placing his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him. He placed his lips against hers, surrounding her with a protective barrier so that Gabriel's magic would not affect her. When he pulled away Jane was breathless.

"Now you will not forget" he said with a kind smile.

Jane just stared at him, cheeks pink and pupils wide.

Back across the room Gabroel opened his eyes, pleased that he had got everyone.

"We should probably leave. They now believe there was a fire alarm. They will be returning shortly"

Aziraphale nodded, helping Crowley lift the almost limp Hastur to his feet. Edwin stumbled over to the group, his wounds all but healed from Aziraphale's healing magic. They began to head towards the fire exit when Gabriel noticed Beelzebub had not moved.

"Beez.. let's go" said Gabriel softly, holding his hand out to them.

"I.. I can't.. I have to go back. Zatan wants me back. The prince muzt return to hell" they explained in a small voice, taking a step away from Gabriel's wanting hand.

"I thought you wanted to stay?" Asked Gabriel, stepping towards them.

"I do! Itz all I have ever wanted" they replied, not looking the Archangel in the eyes.

Edwin stepped past Gabriel, catching Beelzebub's Azure eyes. 

"Then stay" he said, a sad smile on his face. "Give me the crown. I will return in your place"

"Eds no!" Interrupted Crowley, letting Aziraphale take Hasturs weight as he hurried over to his old friend. "That's madness. Satan will have your head!"

He clutched at Edwins arm, pleading with his yellow eyes for him to reconsider.

"Not.. Not if I willingly give him the crown" Beelzebub spoke, looking at the orange eyed demon. "Edwin, you do not want thiz truzt me"

"Your right. I don't.. but I will take it, if it means you can stay here with Jane and I can give Crowley and Aziraphale more safety then i will take it"

"Eds.." whispered Crowley, his grip tightening.

Aziraphale looked on, feeling his bottom lip wobble at their friend's words.

Beelzebub let out a deep sigh, taking a step towards the orange eyed demon.

"Kneel" they commanded.

Edwin turned to Crowley, placing his hand atop his friends.

"Please Crowley.. let me do this for you.. for your angel" he begged, pushing some of Crowley's loose hair behind his ear. 

"B.. ngk.. but" 

"No buts. You have a good life here. You even grew your hair.. you have friends. You have love! You need to enjoy that for both our sakes" said Edwin gently.

Crowley let out a sad noise, letting Edwins arm go, knowing he would not be able to change his mind. Edwin smiled that brilliant smile and placed a kiss to Crowley's forehead before doing as he was told and kneeling in front of the prince. Beelzebub raised their hands above their head, a dark mass appeared between their hands and with an audible pop a crown as black as night appeared.

"Beez.." Gabriel spoke, placing his hand in their arm. "You know.. this won't change what you are. You will still be a demon of hell. You will still be the lord of the flies" 

Beelzebub gave him a knowing look, Gabriel visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously as he stepped back. 

Beelzebub, one of the seven princes of hell and lord of the flies stood before Edwin. Edwin bowed his head in respect for his master almost shaking in anticipation.

"I Beelzebub pazz thizz crown unto thee demon Edwin!" they spoke loudly and clearly as they lowered the crown onto Edwins head. "When you rize you will take my place as one of the zeven princez, you will answer to zatan himself and everyone will answer unto you"

Edwin felt the shockwave of power shoot through him as the crown made contact and he knew with every bone in his corporation he would never be the same again. As he got to his feet he did not miss the look of awe on his friends faces as a dark aura seemed to swim around him, his orange eyes glowing. He felt strong and sure and finally believed he knew what he was doing for once in his existence.

Beelzebub straightened then bowed their head to him. He turned to look at the husbands, Crowley looked at him, tears in his yellow eyes. Aziraphale had tears streaming down his face, unashamed.

"Well.." Edwin said, looking to each face. "I better go tell satan the good news. See'ya around Crowley.. Aziraphale"

He smiled at them and Crowley felt his chest tighten, he was going to miss that smile. Edwin wasted no time as the ground beneath him opened and he disappeared from sight, the smell of sulphur hung in the air.

"Was that the wisest decision?" Asked Gabriel.

Beelzebub opened their mouth to speak when footfalls echoed across the floor and they were struck sideways, arms wrapping tightly around them. 

"BEEZ! I WAS SO WORRIED!" cried Jane, tears rushing down her cheeks.

Beelzebub's cheeks burned as they smiled at their friend returning the hug.

Aziraphale touched Crowley's arm, pulling his attention to him and the unconscious duke.

"Nhg.. sorry to break up a loving moment, but we should really be getting out of here now" said Crowley as the sounds of other human voices approached.

The four beings fixed their form, hiding their wings and made their leave into the night.

  
  
  
  
  



	16. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :)

The cold air bit at Crowley's skin as their little group stepped out of the hall into the cool night. He shifted the weight of Hastur uncomfortably, sneaking a glance at Aziraphale. His angel had been very quiet since Edwin had gone back to hell and he was starting to feel worried.

They made it to the Bentley, popping open the boot and dumping Hastur inside. Crowley let out a much needed breath, turning to look at his husband. Aziraphale stared down at Hasturs unconscious form. He chewed on his lip anxiously before looking up at Crowley. Crowley opened his mouth to speak when he heard his name being called from across the grass.

He looked around in time to see Fran running at the pair. She threw her arms around the both of them, squeezing them close. Crowley was glad he did not need to breathe as she crushed them together.

"What the hell?!" She practically sobbed. "What happened in there?! That guy.. THAT BIG DOG! Ezra.. you had.. you had wings!!"

Aziraphale shot a look over the car to Gabriel who quickly looked away. He had obviously not cleared  _ all _ the human's memories. The angel patted her back reassuringly until she was willing to let them go. 

She seemed to be breathing normally again until she caught sight of what was in the boot and let out a scream. Crowley hurriedly shut the boot looking to Aziraphale with wide eyes.

"Miss Fran I know we have a lot to explain.." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "And trust in me, we will explain.. but right now we need to get a wiggle on"

Crowley took that as his cue to get in the car. Beelzebub, Jane and Gabriel climbed in the back leaving Aziraphale outside. The angel gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and an apologetic look before hurrying over and climbing in the front with Crowley. 

Fran watched as the Bentley sped off at a dangerous speed. She was breathless and had so many questions but she trusted Aziraphale to explain soon enough. She turned back to the town hall thinking she should probably find her date and apologize.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They managed to make it back to the cottage within a speedy five minutes. Aziraphale opened the front door and allowed everyone to go through, after the last one entered he could not help but look up the path to where Edwin should be. He felt sadness in his heart.

He knew that Edwin still lived but with what he had taken on how long would that last? What would Satan do when Edwin turned up instead of Beelzebub? Although when they had met Aziraphale had not very much liked the orange eyed demon, he had grown to love him as a friend and he felt the loss dearly.

He shook his head and entered the cottage, shutting the door behind him, walking through to the kitchen where Beelzebub and Crowley had tied Hastur to a chair.

"So what's your plan?" Asked Gabriel, who stood to one side with Jane.

Crowley did not answer instead he left the room heading up the stairs. Gabriel looked to Beelzebub who quickly looked anywhere but at him.

"So.. you're an angel?" Jane asked Gabriel, breaking the silence.

Beelzebub and Aziraphale looked at one another as Gabriel began to fidget uncomfortably.

"I shall make some tea!" said Aziraphale, walking to the kettle to avoid the complicated conversation.

"Archangel actually" corrected Gabriel, a smug smile made its way onto his face.

Beelzebub let out a tut crossing their arms. Jane looked over to Beelzebub.

"And you.. you're a demon?" She asked.

"Prince of hell. Well.. former prince of hell now" replied Beelzebub, their cheeks becoming hot. 

Jane silently considered this for a moment, Beelzebub beginning to worry that they had scared their friend with the news. Then both Gabriel and Beelzebub jumped when Jane began to laugh. They looked at one another then to the laughing human, who stood between them.

"Oh man! No wonder you two had issues!" She laughed, slapping Gabriel on the back, causing the Archangel to jump again.

To Gabriel's shock Beelzebub began to laugh as well, caught up in the moment of Jane's disbelief. Gabriel felt his heart squeeze at the sound of the former prince of hell's laughter, wondering when the last time they had laughed was.

Aziraphale watched from the kitchen counter, a small smile on his lips. If nothing else Beelzebub was finally happy, free from the chains that had held them down for millenia.

A few more minutes passed and Aziraphale had made everyone tea. Crowley finally appeared from upstairs, everyone turned to look at him as he entered the room.

Aziraphale noticed immediately that he had something in his hands, a small leather bound box. Crowley walked to the table putting the box down and opening it. Everyone gathered to see what it was. It was Aziraphale who let out a small gasp when he saw what was inside. Two syringes sat in their padding, the vile's filled with clear liquid.

"Is.. is that what I think it is?" Asked Aziraphale.

"What iz it?" Questioned Beelzebub.

"This is the stuff I injected you two with two years ago" explained Crowley, looking at Gabriel and Beelzebub. "To make you human"

Gabriel and Beelzebub looked at one another.

"Stuff like that really exists?!" Exclaimed Jane, eyes growing wider by the minute.

Aziraphale was staring at his husband in disbelief. Why did Crowley still possess this serum? He had thought that the last of it had been used on Gabriel and Beelzebub. He'd had no idea Crowley still had some.

Crowley removed one of the syringes from the box and stepped towards Hastur. Hastur chose this moment to wake, black eyes looking around the room hurriedly, fear was evident on his features.

"What is that!?" He growled before his eyes widened in understanding. "NO! JUST KILL ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN" 

Crowley ignored the Dukes begs as he stuck the needle roughly into Hasturs arm. Hastur became rigid, watching in horror as Crowley emptied the syringe into his veins. 

"P-please.. Lord Beelzebub.." he mumbled out as the serum began to work on his consciousness.

Beezlebub approached Hastur, gently placing their hand on his shoulder. 

"It will be okay. It'z better thiz way" they soothed.

After a moment Hastur's head sagged as he lost consciousness. Now all they could do was wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours had passed and they had moved Hastur into the spare room. Aziraphale stood in the doorway watching Hastur slumber, trying to spot any significant changes but saw none. He let out a sigh and headed down the hall to his and Crowley's bedroom. He found his copper haired husband standing at the window, absent-mindedly playing with Edwins packet of cigarettes.

"Not taking up smoking are you?" Asked Aziraphale.

Crowley jumped slightly, so lost in his thoughts he had not heard Aziraphale approach.

"Ngk.. No" he replied, taking a step towards his husband.

They were silent for a moment as they stared at one another. Crowley noticed Aziraphale was playing with his waistcoat, his nervous tick he had never left behind. He knew his husband wanted to ask questions and he allowed Aziraphale the time to ask.

"Why did you still have that serum?" Aziraphale finally asked.

"I.. I kept it just in case.."

"In case of a time like this?"

"No.. I was hoping a time like this would never happen" said Crowley, his grip tightening on the cigarette packet.

"Then why?" Aziraphale pushed, stepping so he was in front of his husband.

"I thought.. I thought that maybe one day we would want to leave this way of living behind. Be normal.. have kids.. grow old together and.."

"Die?" Finished the angel.

"One day maybe yeah.. together" Crowley looked away from Aziraphales shocked eyes. "It was just a thought.. we don't have to worry about it anymore.. I mainly wanted to have a family"

Aziraphale closed the distance between them, wrapping his demon up on a loving embrace. Before long Crowley began to shake, making the principalities collar wet with tears.

He mourned the loss of Edwin from the human realm, he cried for the family he felt they would never have and he cried from relief.. relief that all this might finally be over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beelzebub watched over Jane. She had fallen asleep a short while ago as the house had grown quiet, the owners being upstairs with the unconscious Hastur and Gabriel nowhere in sight. After a moment more of watching her slumber they decided to go and look for the absent Archangel.

Having their magic back made it easy to sense where Gabriel was and it didn't take Beelzebub long to find him in the back garden. Gabriel stood in the pale moonlight, his wings fully stretched out as if bathing in the beams.

He looked spectral and magnificent and Beelzebub could not help but watch through the glass of the back door as his feathers ruffled in the wind. They took a deep breath and pushed the door open, knowing full well that Gabriel could already sense their presence.

Gabriel did not turn to look at them as they walked to stand beside him. Beelzebub looked up at the full moon before sneaking a glance at the Archangel.

"It'z nice.. the moon that iz" Beelzebub spoke nervously, wanting the silence to end.

"It is" replied Gabriel, finally looking at them. "It's a much better view from down here.. but.."

"You're leaving!?" Beelzebub interrupted, already sure of what Gabriel was going to say.

"I have to go back.. but Beez I-"

Beelzebub quickly turned their back on Gabriel, tears stinging their eyes, not wanting the Archangel to see the panic on their face.

"Beez.." said Gabriel, reaching out to touch their shoulder. "I made a promise. I promised Michael I would return"

Beelzebub was stiff under his touch and when he tried to turn them around he found he could not. Their unholy magic had returned along with their strength and if the ex prince did not want to turn there wasn't much Gabriel could do about it. 

Gabriel pulled his hand away, knowing that Beelzebub felt he was abandoning them. He did not want to return to heaven.. not really. He had become comfortable here on this tiny little planet. He enjoyed the nature, Crowley had taught him that there was so much to see. He enjoyed the way of life, although difficult as it may have been he had realized that when you achieve something down here it really means something.. but most of all he had enjoyed his time with Beelzebub, they'd had a chance to be normal, to be together, to be happy and he really wasn't ready to let that go.

"Beelzebub I-"

"Juzt go!" Interrupted Beelzebub, turning to face him. "That'z all you wanted wazn't it?! To go back to heaven! You.. you were just uzing me to pazz the time!!"

Gabriel recoiled as if struck by this accusation, the feathers of his wings bristling from top to bottom.

"That.. that's not it at all!" Gabriel snapped back, trying to take their hand.

Beelzebub stepped back before he could make contact.

"Yez it iz do not lie to me!" Beelzebub growled, their body shaking.

Flies began to swarm above their head as their anger grew.

"You got what you wanted from me. I let you have my body.. I.. I don't want you here! Just GO!"

They turned their back on him once more, hugging their chest, trying to fight off the pain of their words.

"Is that what you really want Beez? For me to go?" Gabriel asked, his shoulders going slack.

"Yezz!" They replied without looking at him.

Gabriel bit down on his lip as he felt his ethereal heart crack.

"Fine!" he said, stepping away from them. "But Beez.. I want you to know.. I love you"

Beelzebub's heart leapt at hearing those words. Words they believed would never fall from the Archangels lips. They heard a flutter of wings. Panic ripped at their chest as they turned to find the space Gabreil had stood empty, a whitish mauve feather lay in his place.

Beelzebub opened their mouth as a sob escaped, they bent to take the feather when they heard shouting coming from inside the house.

Worried for Jane they ran inside almost colliding with Aziraphale.

"What'z going on?!" They asked.

"It's Hastur. He is awake" explained Aziraphale hurriedly, beckoning for Beezlebub to follow him. 

As they entered the spare room where Jane and Crowley already stood the prince of hell looked to their former colleague who was now sitting up on the bed.

Azure eyes met emerald green and all Beelzebub could do was let out a shaky breath.

  
  
  
  



	17. The thing that's missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very close to end now, only one more chapter after this.  
> Thankyou for sticking with me for all these months ❤
> 
> Please enjoy :)

A few days later.

It was early afternoon and the day was warm for that time of year. Crowley stood at the bottom of the stairs in his and Aziraphale's cottage adjusting his hair in the mirror. He peered up the stairs once he was happy with his appearance, placing hid shades on top of his head.

"Come  **on** angel" Crowley called up, as he pulled on his jacket.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, they were due to pick up Jane and Beelzebub from their hotel and drive them back to london in less than half an hour. They had assured them that they were fine getting the train but Aziraphale had insisted, telling them he had business in London and Crowley gladly obliged. He was going with his angel this time, he wasn't taking any chances

"One moment dear!" Came Aziraphale's reply from somewhere upstairs.

Crowley let out a sigh as he waited on his husband, staring absent-mindedly at one of his plants. He was torn from his daydreaming however when an envelope was pushed through the door. He strutted over, peeping through the spyhole but there was no postman in sight. He frowned and bent to pick up the envelope.

The only thing on the outside of the letter was his name written in smooth italics. He flipped it over and opened it, pulling out the letter inside. As the letter slid free a photo fell out, floating slowly to the floor. It was only on the floor for a moment as Crowley clicked his fingers and the photo was in his hand.

He let out a shaky breath when he saw a black and white photo of him and Edwin, corners yellowed by time. They were in full Victorian outfits staring defiantly at the camera. He couldn't help but smile at the wide grin that covered Edwins face.

After a moment more of staring at the photo he tucked it into his coat pocket and unfolded the letter. It read -

_ Crowley, _

_ I hope you and Aziraphale are okay. I wanted to ease your worries and let you both know I am doing good. Needless to say Satan was not too chuffed with me returning instead of Beez, but he has allowed me to operate as one of the princes.. for now at least. It's not so bad really, at least i have a job now. _

_ I miss you and your angel. _

_ Please live happily and make the most of each other. And maybe work on your fashion sense.. now that you have forever to do so. _

_ Your old friend, _

_ Edwin. _

Crowley jumped slightly when a tear hit the page, smudging the words slightly. He had not noticed he had begun to cry whilst reading Edwins letter. The tears were a mix of relief that his old friend was alright and loss of his absence. Edwin had given everything up so Beelzebub could live a normal life on earth. He had almost given his life too many times for Crowley and Aziraphale and Crowley felt he would never truly be able to pay him back for it. Besides from Aziraphale Edwin had been the best being he had ever known.

He turned when he heard Aziraphale coming down the stairs to join him in the hall. Crowley did not say anything as he passed the letter to his angel to read.

"Oh" exclaimed the angel as he read the italics.

A sad smile took shape on his lips as he looked at Crowley, a tear in his sky blue eyes. The demon passed the angel the photo from his pocket and Aziraphale's sad smile was replaced with an amused one.

"You could have smiled dear" he said, studying the photo.

"I didn't do much smiling back then" explained Crowley, wrapping his arm around his angel's waist and pulling him close. "But now.. now I feel I could smile forever. Having you as my husband being able to live together in our own home"

Aziraphale giggled, kissing Crowley softly. Crowley placed the photo back into his pocket and took Aziraphale's hand.

"Let's go angel"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane finished packing the last of her and Beelzebub's clothes and shut the suitcase with a click. Her time in Somerset had not been what she had expected. She had thought it would be a nice retreat for her and her friend, an opportunity to boost her business but it turned out to be a very dangerous trip indeed. On top of all that she had found out that the person she had shared her life with for the past two years was in fact a demon and prince of hell.. well.. ex prince if hell now.

Although it may be hard to believe, this news did not bother Jane. She had grown to love the strange being that is Beez and nothing on earth would change that. She was just so happy that she would get to take Beez home, back to the safety of their little shop.

She looked over to the bathroom door which stood slightly ajar. She could hear Beelzebub's voice followed by the voice of the demon known as Hastur. Though Beelzebub had said that Hastur was no longer a demon but a human like herself. Jane found this difficult to believe. She had not wanted to bring him back to the hotel with them but Beelzebub had insisted saying they would not leave him where he was.

Jane heard a car horn sound from outside and walked to the window to see Crowley's Bentley parked near the entrance. 

"They are here Beez!" She called towards the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Beelzebub handed Hastur a comb, watching him with amused features as he studied it.

"What am I meant to do with this?!" He asked gruffly, impatience evident on his face.

"Uze it on your hair. Now that you actually have real hair" they explained. "We should get going anyway. Crowley iz here"

"Crowley.." mumbled Hastur, tugging the comb through his unruly blond hair.

"Zhut it! I don't want to hear any complaining from you! They could have killed you and after everything you have done I would not have blamed them, but they didn't.. they zhowed you mercy.. so deal with it"

Hastur said nothing as he stared defiantly down at his feet. Beelzebub sighed and motioned for him to follow them out of the bathroom. They met Jane by the door, she smiled at Beez and eyed Hastur cautiously before they headed out of the hotel to meet the husbands.

Crowley and Aziraphale sat in the Bentley watching as Beelzebub and Hastur came into view.

"I still can't believe what I am seeing.." said Aziraphale.

He was staring directly at Hastur and he could not deny the duke looked very different. His usually black eyes had been replaced with very human looking green ones and he had natural blond hair that hung close to his ears. Jane or Beelzebub had given him a change of clothes and if you had not known who he was before, you would never have known he was once a demon.

"Tell me why we spared him again?" Asked the angel, looking to his husband.

"Aziraphale" chuckled Crowley, putting his arm around the angel's shoulders. "You would not have wanted his blood on your hands.. even after everything he has done. I know that and you know that. And I don't know.. I guess maybe your angelic nature is rubbing off on me"

Aziraphale nodded with a small chuckle before looking back at Hastur.

"What happens when he changes back?" Asked Aziraphale, looking back to Crowley with worry in his eyes.

Crowley considered the question for a moment, watching as Jane fussed over Beelzebub and Hastur. He let a smile work its way onto his lips. If this human had managed to help Beelzebub learn humanity he had no doubts that she could do the same with Hastur, though he imagined it would probably take a hell of a lot longer

"It will be okay angel. For once I really think everything will be okay" he replied, squeezing Aziraphale's knee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within a few hours they had made it back to London. Crowley pulled the Bentley up outside Jane's small clothes store and turned off the engine. 

Jane and Beelzebub stepped out of the Bentley followed closely by Hastur. Jane walked to the passenger side window to say goodbye to Aziraphale as Crowley got out of the car to help with their luggage. 

"You sure he should be staying with you?" Asked Crowley, looking over at Hastur who stood awkwardly by the shop door.

"Yez. I will make zure he doesn't get into anymore trouble" replied Beelzebub, a smile on their mouth.

"And Gabriel?" Ventured Crowley.

He had never found out what had happened to the Archangel and the curiosity nibbled at him.

"He iz.. gone.. back to where he belongs.." replied Beelzebub, not making eye contact.

"You're okay with that?" He asked.

"I.." started Beelzebub, feeling the absence of Gabriel in their chest.

They couldn't deny that they missed him. Beelzebub felt deep regret for what had been said that night under the moon. They wish they could take it back, tell Gabriel how they had really felt. Tell him that they wanted nothing more than for him to stay. They looked over at Jane who had made her way over to Hastur and was giving the duke her bags to carry into the shop and a genuine smile met their lips.

"I have everything I need right here"

Crowley smiled. He felt for Beelzebub, knowing how hard it must be to be without the person they loved but they were not alone, they had their friends and Crowley was sure they would be okay.

"Well don't be a stranger. Aziraphale and I would like to have you come again" he said.

"You really mean that?" They asked.

Crowley nodded with a smile.

"Thankyou Crowley"

Beelzebub stepped forward, reaching up on their tip toes and hugged the copper haired demon. Crowley froze for a moment. Beelzebub had never shown such affection, not in all the milenia they had known each other. After a moment he relaxed and returned the hug. Earth really had changed the ex prince.

"Goodbye Aziraphale" Beelzebub called over to the angel with a wave.

Aziraphale waved goodbye as the trio entered the shop and closed the door.

Crowley made his way back over to the Bentley and climbed in. Within a moment they were speeding off towards the bookshop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have missed this place" said Crowley as he walked amongst the bookshelves.

Aziraphale hummed, a smile in his lips as he watched his husband strut around. He had also missed the bookshop very dearly. Being back brought back so many memories, good and bad.. but mostly good. He had spent so many years here, tucked away amongst the pages. Many years he would never forget, memories he would cherish for the rest of eternity.

Crowley stopped by the back room, looking at the thread bear sofa. He looked to Aziraphale, a wicked smirk working its way onto his lips. Aziraphale stopped daydreaming and met his husband's gaze.

"We could.."

"What?" Asked Aziraphale.

"Y'know.. for old times sake"

Aziraphale felt his cheeks catch fire as he caught onto what Crowley was getting at.

"For goodness sake Crowley! Anathema and Newton will be here any moment!"

Crowley pouted. Aziraphale blushed with a tut.

The bell over the shop door pulled them from their moment as Anathema and Newton walked in. 

"Zira!" Exclaimed Anathema when she spotted him.

She practically ran to him, hugging him tightly. Aziraphale laughed returning the warm gesture before noticing something almost instantly.

"Anathema my dear.." he said, placing his hand upon her stomach, where it swelled slightly. "You are with child!"

"Ngh what?" Said Crowley walking to join their little gathering.

"Er" she said, laughing slightly.

She held her hand out to Newt who took it, stepping up beside her, pink dusting his cheeks.

"Yes! I was going to tell you when you were last here but I never actually saw you" she explained.

"Yeah.. what happened there?" Asked Newt.

"Uh.. heh.. rather long story actually" said the angel, wanting to avoid the subject altogether.

Crowley just continued to stare at Anathema's stomach, an unreadable look hidden by his dark shades. Azirapale did not miss the expression and took his husband's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We are so very happy for you my dear!" He said, resting his hand on her stomach again. "May your child be blessed" 

Crowley rolled his eyes, pulling away from Aziraphale. 

"I will.. er.. go put the kettle on shall I?" He said quickly, walking away from them.

"Don't mind him" said Aziraphale, glancing after his husband with poorly hidden concern in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours passed and they spent the time sitting in the back of the shop sharing stories of their time since last seeing one another. Newton had managed to get promoted at his job which gave Anathema extra time at the bookshop. The couple were very interested to hear about Crowley's time at the florist and Aziraphale was happy to see the sadness leave his husband's face as he spoke of his plants.

The angel took this moment to slip away. He walked to the front of the shop and stepped outside onto the busy London street. He breathed in the air, savouring the feel of the city. He looked to the front of the shop, admiring the old paintwork. It had faded and chipped over the decades but it still held its quirky charm. Aziraphale laid his hand against the old door, his lips curling into a grin as he remembered it in its glory days.

Something caught the corner of his eye, as he stood looking at the shop. When he looked to see what it was he saw the little girl who had led him to Gabriel not a week ago. He turned so he could see her fully and found himself saddened by what he saw.

She looked lost and somewhat dirty as she sat on the curb looking across the road at nothing in particular. He walked over to her kneeling down beside her.

"Hello little one. Remember me?" He asked in a soft voice.

She stared at him blankly and for a moment he worried she did not remember him at all. He remembered the bad magic trick he had performed on the first meeting and quickly did it again, pulling a pink sweet seemingly from behind her ear.

She looked at him then the sweet, studying him for a moment before nodding her head with a shy smile and taking the treat.

"What are you doing out on your own? It's getting late. You should pop along home" he urged.

"I.." her voice was very small and she looked hesitant to continue.

"It's okay sweetheart. You can tell me. Would you like me to escort you?"

"I.. I don't have a home Mr" she explained.

Aziraphale felt his heart contract as he looked at this young child. She could not be more than six years old. Her strawberry blond hair was matted with dirt and her clothes could do with a thorough wash.

"No home eh?" He said softly, looking around them to the people rushing by.

No one seems to stop and pay the child any mind as they rushed about. Aziraphale became suddenly aware of just how cold and dangerous the streets of London could be for a small child. He began to worry fiercely but he kept his expression calm, not wanting to worry the small girl.

"Well.. that won't do will it?" He said, holding his hand out to her.

She looked at it wide eyed like a doe stuck in the headlights of an on coming car, not making any move to take it.

"See I know of a little cottage that is missing something and of a person who has a lot of love to give" he said, his hand still stretched out. "He has been looking for this missing thing for a long time now. I think rather.. that you would be that thing, that little person we have been missing for so very long"

"I could come live.. with you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well.. only if you wanted too little one" he replied, smiling brightly at her.

She looked at him as a large smile worked its way onto her face. He could feel the relief and joy flowing from her small form and it was at that moment Aziraphale knew he would do anything for this small human.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"Very much sir"

"Call me Aziraphale"

"I'm Poppy" 

"Well Poppy. What a lovely name. I believe I know someone who would very much like to meet you"

She took his hand then. She held it with such tightness as if she was afraid that he would let go and that it was all a dream. Aziraphale did not know how this little girl had appeared in his life again. He did not know if she was sent by god or if it was just plain coincidence that they would meet in the same place. All he knew was that he did not care and that he would never let go of her hand.

  
  
  



	18. Together in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! The end..  
> Thankyou so much again for sticking with me through this series.. it turned into something alot bigger than i had ever planned it to be..
> 
> I will be starting a new series with one shots from this series so if there is anything you guys would like me to write about from this universe just let me know :)
> 
> Anyway.. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

"Gabriel I do hope you are prepared for this meeting! It will be the first with the lord since you have returned to us" said Michael somewhat excitedly.

Gabriel nodded his head, not really listening to the other Archangels words. He had been back in heaven for around three earth days now but in his opinion it felt like years.

He had returned to applause from his fellow angels, all tripping over each other to pat him on the back and welcome him home. He had smiled and waved and said his thanks but inside he felt his heart breaking.

He could still hear the words Beelzebub had said to him echoing in his mind. They had said that they did not want him there, that they had wanted him to leave.. was that true? Or was it just another concealed lie that the prince had spit out?

Gabriel did not know. What he did know was that since he had been home he had not felt at home. If anything he had felt out of place amongst his colleagues. As they busied themselves with their heavenly duties, Gabriel found himself daydreaming about earth. About the food and the music. About the people he had met. About Crowley and Aziraphale and the life they led down below. About Beelzebub, almost always about Beelzebub.

He was so lost in thought he had not noticed that they had stopped walking and were now standing in the holy chamber that the lord preferred to use when she spoke to the Archangels. 

"Gabriel! Bow your head!" Hissed Michael, clearly impatient with Gabriels behaviour.

He quickly obliged, trying to banish Beelzebub's face from his mind as he did so.

As always he felt the Lord's presence before the room filled with the Almighty blinding light. The sound of the waiting angels feathers bristling was audible across the room.

_ Hello my children _

"Our lord" 

It was spoken as a chorus.

_ Gabriel, it is so good to see you home _

"Yes my lord.. it.. it is good to be back" he replied, keeping his head bowed.

There was a beat of silence, then..

_ You are a terrible liar Gabriel _

Gabriel flinched at this statement as the other angels in the room gasped and looked to him. He could hear them whispering amongst themselves and he tried his best to ignore them.

"He lied to the Lord?" One said.

"Archangel Gabriel.. impossible" said another.

Gabriel stayed silent, his eyes squeezed shut.

_ Tell me, my child, you would rather be elsewhere? _

He hesitated a moment, afraid to tell the truth but deciding it would be the best thing to do.

"Y-yes.. it is true" he replied, body shaking.

He felt Michael's hand on his shoulder then, forcing him to open his eyes to look at them. When he did face them they were clearly shocked and upset by what Gabriel was saying.

"Gabriel! What are you thinking! Such disrespect!" They said aghast.

_ Silence now Michael. Let him speak _

Michael bit down on their lip, shooting Gabriel a sharp look before bowing their head once more.

"Mother I.. I miss them.. I think I made a mistake by coming home.." he explained, tears stinging his purple eyes.

_ You believe you should have stayed? Well, why didn't you? _

Gabriel opened his eyes then, shocked. He had thought that God would have wanted him to return once everything was over. That he was doing the right thing by coming home and taking up his heavenly duties once more.

"Mother.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." he practically sobbed, falling to his knees.

He had given up trying to hide his pain. He knew the other Archangels were watching, were watching him break down.

_ Oh Gabriel. My most trusted child. My most obedient. I sent you down to earth for you to learn some humanity. To learn to be yourself.. Was the lesson learnt? _

"Yes!" He gasped out between sobs. "I have learnt so much.. so so much.."

_ Then I will tell you to follow your heart. Do what you feel you need to _

"But.. m-mother.. I'm an Archangel.. I have duties" he stuttered, squinting up at the brilliant white light _. _

_ And they will be here when you return child. Whenever that will be _

Gabriel knelt where he was for a moment in utter disbelief. Was this really happening? He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Michael, eyes pleading.

He began to speak when he felt invisible hands lifting him to his feet, patting down his hair and stroking his cheek.

_ Go Gabriel. They are waiting for you _

He did not wait to be asked again. He heard the other angels speaking amongst themselves in shocked tones and he heard Michael call after him but he gave no notice. He bowed his head once more towards the loving light of the Almighty and then he began to run out the room and down the corridor. Out onto a high plateau, spreading his glorious wings and taking flight the entire time he felt himself laughing, really laughing, a sensation he had not felt in centuries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale studied the book he held as he stirred his cocoa. The cover read "parenting for dummies". A book he had embarrassingly picked up on their way back to Somerset three days earlier. 

With a sigh he placed the book down, taking a sip of the hot brown liquid and letting out a long breath through his nose. He walked to the living room, peeking around the door frame to catch a glimpse of what was inside.

Crowley was propped up on one of the cozy chairs, head back and mouth open, fast asleep. Surrounding the chair were dolls and crayons and a number of other toys that Aziraphale would have to tidy later but that was not what caught the angels eye. It was the small form of Poppy curled up in the demons lap, also asleep. They three of them had spent all afternoon in the garden, the demon and child worn out from their shenanigans.

He found himself smiling fondly at the scene in front of him. Poppy had taken almost instantly to Crowley, saying he had pretty hair and lovely eyes and asking if he would be her mother. This had made the angel laugh but it had brought tears to the demons eyes. He did not correct her, he was more than happy to be called mummy. Since then the pair had been inseparable, Crowley teaching Poppy about plants, playing together and doing each other's hair.

Aziraphale knew that this would not be easy. An angel and a demon with a human child but he gave little care. Crowley had always wanted this, a family and as the hours had gone by with this little ray of sunshine on their home he had realized he may have been wanting this too. He just had not noticed.

He jumped when he heard a crash come from the front garden. The sound of several pots breaking brought Crowley's yellow eyes open instantly. Instinctively Crowley snaked his arms around the sleeping child protectively, looking to Aziraphale. 

"It's alright my love" Aziraphale soothed. "I believe I know who it is. You stay with young Poppy"

Crowley nodded, pulling Poppy closer as he watched the angel leave the room.

Aziraphale could feel their guest's presence through the door before he even opened it. He did so and frowned when he saw the state of their front porch. 

Gabriel stood amongst at least twelve broken pots, the ceramic shards scattered across the floor. 

"Aziraphale! I'm sorry.. in my excitement my landing was a little off" said the Archangel, clicking his fingers quickly to clean up the mess.

"That's quite alright" replied Aziraphale, a smirk on his lips. "I'm surprised to see you here. Heaven hasn't sent you, have they?"

"No! No.. I err.. is Beelzebub there?" He asked, a blush spreading slowly across his cheeks and down his neck.

A knowing smile replaced the smirk on Aziraphale's face.

"I'm afraid not. They returned to London with Jane and the.. the other one" he explained.

"Ah.. alright. Well I will be going then"

Aziraphale nodded, watching in amusement as Gabriel fussed over his suit. He made a move to leave but stopped, his purple eyes softened as he stepped towards Aziraphale. The Principality could not help but flinch as Gabriel raised his hand. It only took him a moment to realize he was offering his hand to shake.

"Thankyou for everything Aziraphale. I owe you more than I can pay back" 

Aziraphale's blue eyes were wide with shock as he took Gabriel's hand in his own and shook. He had never thought this day would come. A day where they stood as equals.

"You are welcome.."

With a blink of the eye Gabriel was gone, leaving a rather shell shocked Aziraphale on his cottage doorstep.

"I wish you luck" whispered the angel, before he returned back inside to his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane's little boutique was crawling with life as customers entered and left the shop one after another. The sign above the door which once read 'Janie's boutique' now read 'J n B's boutique'. Jane had had the sign made up the moment they had returned to London, wanting Beelzebub to be a full time part of the shop and its had warmed Beelzebub's previously cold heart.

Beelzebub stood at the counter, packing up a dress for a happy young lady.

"Excuse me.. I don't mean to be rude.. but.. who is that guy over there? He is cute!" Asked the young woman.

Beelzebub looked over their shoulder to where Hastur stood painting a bit of the wall. He had fully taken on a human appearance now, the greenish marks that had stained his skin now gone and replaced with light freckles. His sinister black eyes, replaced with bright emerald green ones. He wore paint stained blue overalls, stopping to stretch his arms above his head. He noticed Beelzebub staring at him and waved lazily, looking back at the job at hand.

"His namez Hazstur.." replied Beelzebub.

"What a unique name!" The girl cooed.

Beelzebub rolled their eyes and handed the woman the parcel. The woman looked once more at Hastur and left the shop with a giggle. If only this girl knew, Beelzebub smirked.

Jane came through from the back room to stand behind Hastur to check out his work.

"You have missed a spot!" Said Jane.

"Yes Jane.." mumbled Hastur, letting out a sigh.

Jane laughed slightly tapping Hastur lightly on the head.

Beelzebub chuckled. Since they had returned Jane had been making sure Hastur knew his place. Putting him to work as a handyman. She was not unkind though, she treated him like any other human she would meet. With kindness and respect and Beelzebub could see the change in the ex duke. 

"Hey Beez, flip the sign to closed. Let's have lunch!" She said with a smile.

Beelzebub nodded, walking to the door and doing just that. Hastur dropped the brush into the pot, a gleam of excitement in his eyes at the mention of food, Hastur had very much enjoyed discovering human food.

Jane and Hastur headed up the stairs at the back. Beelzebub began to follow when they heard the bell above the door chime. They let out an impatient sigh not turning.

"We are clozed!" They snapped.

"Even to me?"

Beelzebub froze, their heart picking up speed that would be dangerous to a mortal. They turned slowly to see Gabriel standing just inside the doorway. He wore smart trousers and a mauve turtle neck. He held a bunch of flowers in his hands.

Beelzebub blinked several times, not believing what they were seeing. They said nothing as Gabriel took another step towards them, placing the flowers down on the till.

They stared at one another, neither knowing what to say, the silence growing to a deafening hum. Gabriel took another step towards the frozen Lord of flies.

"Don't.." Beelzebub whispered, freezing Gabriel to the spot. "Don't come any clozer!"

The Archangel raised his hands to show he would not make another step.

"You left" 

"I'm sorry"

"You think that a word will make it okay?" 

Gabriel bit his lip, he couldn't imagine the pain he had brought on Beelzebub when he had left that night. He knew now that when the ex prince had told him to leave they had not meant it and he had been regretting the decision since that night.

"No.. I don't believe that a simple word can make things better.." he said slowly. "I left you.. again.. I thought I was doing the right thing.. until I made it back to heaven that is.. Beez.. since I got home I can only think of you. Your all that's ever on my mind.."

Without realizing Gabriel took another step towards them, Beelzebub stepped back, their cheeks flushed.

"I want to make it up to you. I want to treat you right. Make you smile. Make you happy" he was almost in front of Beelzebub now, so caught up in what he was saying he had not realized he was moving. "I.. I want to be with you.. I.. want to have a life with you.."

Beelzebub felt their back hit the far wall, they could move no further. Gabriel was right in front of them, so close they could feel his breath on their skin. Tears pricked at their eyes as Gabriel reached out, placing his fingers under their chin to pull their face up to face his.

"I want you Beelzebub, all of you. Your time and your love" 

He began to close the distance, desperate to place a kiss on Beelzebub's chapped lips. He almost made the contact when he felt Beelzebub's hand on his chest. Their strength was immense and it stopped him on his tracks.

"No" they breathed.

Gabriel felt all the hope he had of making things right between them begin to drain from his vessel. 

"Y.. you can't come here after leaving me  _ again  _ and just expect me to give you everything you want" they say, pushing Gabriel back a step. "I am happy here with Jane. I  _ have  _ a life"

Gabriel looked away, unable to look Beelzebub in the eyes. He knew that a rejection was a possibility but he had hoped he would not receive one.

"So if you think you can fly down here all drezzed up in your fancy clothes with a bunch of flowerz and make it all okay again.. you are wrong" Beelzebub's voice was strong and sure as they spoke the words.

Gabriel nodded, not really knowing what to say but knowing that they were right.. he was a fool to think he could just show up and make everything better.

"O-okay.. I.. I understand.. I'm sorry again.. for everything.." he stuttered, quickly turning to leave before he embarrassed himself any further, his cheeks on fire.

He made it three steps towards the door then Beelzebub spoke again.

"You could at least buy me lunch first"

Gabreil froze, his heart skipping a beat as he turned to look at the ex prince.

"That would be a start" said Beelzebub, a small smile on their lips.

"I.. I would love to buy you lunch!" He spoke hurriedly, afraid Beelzebub would change their mind.

"Itz a date then" grinned Beelzebub, turning to grab their jacket from the coat rack. 

"A date" whispered Gabriel, lost in a daze.

Beelzebub walked up to him and held out their hand. Gabriel took it, holding on tightly afraid they might disappear. Beelzebub reached up on their tiptoes placing a kiss to the corner of the Archangels mouth. Gabriel blushed fiercely, opening the shop door for Beelzebub to walk out of first and hurried out after them.

Jane watched from the upstairs window as the pair walked down the street hand in hand. Talking and laughing together. She smiled. 

Everything was how it should be. The bad times were over. They could finally live their lives in peace. Together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou thankyou thankyou! 
> 
> You all made me feel as though my writing is worth while and i am eternally greatful for it ^^
> 
> I do have a good omen/supernatural cross over in the works so if that is something you would be interested in then stay tuned
> 
> ❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! <3


End file.
